When the Illusion Ends
by rororogers
Summary: An alternate telling of Breaking Dawn, picking up at Edward and Bella's wedding. How it should have gone after that point.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, if I did I would have had Bella pick Jacob back in New Moon.**

**A/N: This story picks up after Bella and Edward's wedding when she is dancing with Jacob. This is my opinion of how the book should have gone after that point.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Dancing with Jacob brought back those familiar doubts I have been having for the past month. Had I made the right choice? Was being with Edward worth giving up everyone else that I loved, giving up myself, giving up Jacob? I realized with a shock that it was too much. I might be able to give up my other friends but losing Jacob was too much. I started crying.

"What's the matter honey?" Jacob asked me quietly, so the vampires would not hear.

I knew I didn't have much time, Alice would see my decision. "Jake would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob said questioningly.

He led me to the edge of the forest; I made sure we were out of sight before I asked my question. "Jacob will you kiss me?"

"Bella I don't think that's such a good idea." Jacob said taking a step back from me.

"Please Jake, I need to know something. He won't do anything I asked you remember." I begged him.

He looked at me, not sure then back to the party. Then he gathered me in his arms and captured my mouth with his. In that kiss I knew he still wanted me. He was still an option. His kiss was full of longing, sadness, and joy all at the same time. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it was long enough for me to know what I had to do.

I started leading us further into the woods. "What are you doing Bells?" Jake asked confused.

I didn't answer him. Instead I asked him a question of my own. "Jake how fast do you run in human form?"

"Pretty fast, almost as fast as bloodsuckers but in wolf form I'm faster than them." Jake boasted a swagger in his step.

"Do you think you would still be faster than them in wolf form if you were burdened with I don't know say another 110 pounds on your back?" I asked looking back towards the house to see if they were coming yet.

"Well sure if I had enough of a head start I could at least make it to the boundary line. Why?" Jake asked looking at me, the hope evident in his eyes.

I just looked at him and grinned. I saw the understanding flash in his eyes, then the next second he was a wolf. I jumped on his back and we were running through the woods as fast as he could run. We hadn't gotten very far when I heard something following us. I dared a glance back to see two wolfs behind us. I couldn't see their coloring but I know it had to be Embry and Quill.

Jacob growled, Edward was behind us. I heard him calling for me. I leaned closer to Jacob to reduce the wind resistance as much as possible. "Faster Jake, faster" I said into his ear.

I looked ahead and could see the other wolves standing about twenty yards ahead. That must be the boundary line. Jake put on a burst of speed and dashed through the line of his brothers. We made it across just before Edward launched himself after Jacob, Sam knocking him back.

"Let me by Sam!" Edward yelled. "What do you mean he didn't break the treaty?"

I couldn't hear anymore we were too far. We ran for a few more minutes before Jacob slowed to a walk and then came to a complete stop. I looked up and realized we were in the woods outside his home. I slid from his back into a heap of satin on the forest floor. Jacob whined and I could see the worried in his eyes.

"I'm fine Jacob. My legs just don't want to work just yet. I'll be fine in a minute." I said. I sat there for a minute stroking his fur, Jacob making an almost purring in his throat. After a few minutes I realized he hadn't turned back yet. "Oh! You can't change back, you don't have any clothes. Do you want me to go get you some?" I asked as I was about to stand up.

At that moment several cars pulled up in the yard in front of Jacob's house. I sat back down. "Well so much for that idea." I muttered. Jacob barked out a laugh, and then laid down with his giant head in my lap. A few minutes later he looked in the direction of his house. Someone was coming. I started to panic but Jake just laid his head back down just as Seth came into view carrying clothes in his hand.

"Well Bell you sure know how to break up a party." Seth said laughing.

"What happened back there?" I asked wondering how it went down.

"well I was talking to Alice when her face went blank, then Edward said 'what the hell is he doing?' then he took off for the woods, he had to wait until he was out of view of the humans before he took off faster. I asked Alice what she had seen, 'I don't see her anymore, her future is gone.' She said so I knew that meant you were with Jacob. So I gathered up your parents, Billy, mom, and your human friends and told them and I quote, 'well Jake and Bella just ran off together'. The only one who seemed surprised was your mom and Mr. Webster of course. Billy and Charlie both looked like they were trying not to laugh. So we all excused ourselves and came here." Seth said before breaking down and laughing at us.

I couldn't help a little laugh either as Jacob licked my face. "That's gross Jake! Who all is here Seth?" I asked.

"Well, me and my mom, Billy of course, Charlie, Renee and Phil, your friend Angela and her dad the minster, ben, and Sam and Emily." Seth said looking back towards Jake's house.

"That's a lot of people I'm going have to explain myself to." I muttered. "What happened at the boundary line?"

"Sam wouldn't let Edward by. He insisted that Jake hadn't broken the treaty that you had gone with him willingly. Sam has already rearranged the patrols to cover around your house too. Jake has tonight's duty. You need to stay in here for another five hours I say and Jake make sure you make the clothes look like you just ran through the woods and it wouldn't hurt if you tow were out of breath when you come out to keep up the charade. I'm glad you changed your mind Bella. You have no idea how hard it is when you're imprinted on someone who doesn't want you." Seth said.

Jacob let out a low growl directed at Seth. "What are you talking about Seth?" I asked shocked. Jacob had told me he wasn't imprinted on me.

Jacob growled again. Seth grinned, "Oops you didn't know… sorry Jake. I'm leaving now." Seth said not looking the least bit sorry.

I looked back at Jake arms folded across my chest. "Well looks like we both have some explaining to do."

Jake picked up the pants in his teeth and stated to go deeper into the woods. "Wait!" I called out, "Don't leave me." If a wolf could blush I'm sure Jacob would have been. "Please don't leave me, I'll turn around, I won't peek I promise." I begged. Jacob nodded once and I turned my back.

A minute later two very warm arms went around me turning me to face him. I threw my arms around his neck forcing his head down so I could meet his lips with mine. Jacob pulled me closer to him. His lips warm against mine, his breath hot in my open mouth. I slipped my tongue into his mouth running the tip along his lower lip. He responded in kind. I pushed away to catch my breath, Jacob trailed kisses down my jaw bone and neck then nibbled on my ear. I moaned in pleasure.

My hands went to his pants to try and get them off of him. Jacob captured my hands with his abruptly halting the whole scene. "What's wrong Jake, don't you want me?" I asked feeling a little confused.

"Of course I do Bella, but I seriously doubt you want this first time to be on the forest floor not two hundred yards from where everybody is waiting for us." Jake answered.

I grinned sheepishly blushing, "of course you're right I'd forgotten where we were for a minute." I said.

Jacob laughed softly to himself. "I guess I have some explaining to do huh." I said.

"Not if you don't want to, but I am curious." Jacob answered.

"Well to be honest, I've doubted my choice since you ran off, hell even before that. I was scared that I was giving up too much to be with Edward. But I had myself convinced that he was more important than anything I was giving up. That was until you showed up. When I was in your arms I realized I might be able to give up everything else, my friends, myself, even my family, but I couldn't give up you. That's why I asked you to kiss me. It was the only way for me to know for sure that I had you as an option still." I explained to Jake.

"That's why you worded the questions the way you did to keep him from finding out what you were thinking through my thoughts." Jacob said understanding.

"guilty." I grinned at him. "I realized I had made the wrong choice. I'm just glad I realized that before it really was too late. I still love him Jacob but I want a normal life with you, well as normal a life you can have with a werewolf, more than I want eternity with him. I love you Jake."

"I love you too." Jacob said brushing his lips across my forehead. "I guess it's my turn to explain about the imprint huh?"

"Yeah I thought you said you weren't imprinted on me." I stated giving him the evil eye.

"I lied Bella, I wanted you to choose me without that knowledge, and I wanted to know you want me for me not because you would feel guilty if you didn't pick me. Plus I didn't want you to feel bad if you had picked Edward over me. Do you understand?" Jack asked me looking at me in concern.

"Yeah I understand Jake, I'm glad I know now though. I've missed you so much." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Jacob rested his head on mine, his arms around my back.

"I've missed you more." He whispered.

**Chapter 2**

"Bella wake up love," Jacob whispered in my ear.

I came to aware of the fact I was in Jacob's lap, my head resting on his shoulder. His back against a tree. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Almost five hours. It's about time for us to make our appearances." Jake answered. "We have some things to take care of first though." Jacob said standing up with me still in his arms. He kissed me quickly before putting me down on my own two feet. "I have to make these clothes look like I've just run through the woods." He said as he took off into the woods, making a circle several times, kissing me each time he passed.

After about ten times he stopped, "well how do I look?"

I looked him over, the clothes were rumpled and dirty from sitting on the ground, now there were tears from where he had walked through the thickest bushes. He looked a mess, "perfect. What about me?" I asked.

Jacob looked me and laughed. "That bad huh?"

"Well let's see bells you have twigs in your hair, some of the braid is falling down." He said.

"Are the combs still there?" I asked quickly remembering they were my grandmother's.

"Yes they are." He said

"Ok continue."

"Your dress is completely ruined, I say it's probably three inches shorter, the train is completely gone and you've lost your veil." Jacob continued.

"So I look ten times worse than you." I stated with a grin

"probably." Jake said grinning.

"Good that makes it more believable." I said and Jacob laughed, both of knew how clumsy I was.

"Now we just need to get you out of breath." Jake said with a wicked grin.

I grinned, knowing exactly what he had in mind. He caught me up in his arms, crushing my body against his, but I still wasn't close enough. My arms wound around his neck instinctively, my hands working their way into his hair. Our lips met eagerly, his soft and warm against mine. I wondered to myself how I ever thought that Edward's cold hard lips were nicer than this. It didn't take long before my heart was racing, my blood pounding, my head felt dizzy. I couldn't catch my breath. We broke apart both gasping.

"I think that ought to do it." I gasped. Jacob just nodded grabbing my hand leading me towards his house.

As we exited the woods I became aware of everyone there. Charlie was pacing about ten yards from the house. Billy, Phil, Renee, and sue Clearwater were all on the porch waiting, watching the woods for us. Angela, ben, and Mr. Weber were talking to Seth, Sam, and Emily near Charlie's cruiser. Charlie looked up just then catching sight of me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed running towards me. "What happened?" he asked.

Renee, ben, Mr. Weber, and Sam had joined us by now. "Let ... me … catch … my breath." I gasped out. I was led up to the porch were I was pushed down into a chair in between Billy and Phil.

Sue went into the house coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water a few minutes later that she handed to me. I took it and gulped it down, not realizing how thirsty I had been. "Ok now explain." Charlie said taking the empty cup from me.

I looked up at him and everybody around me knowing that only about half of them would understand exactly what I was saying. I looked back into Charlie's face and I can tell even though he was trying to look irate he was actually trying not to laugh. The corner of his mouth kept twitching. I smiled at him and he broke into a huge grin, his façade completely gone.

"Ok well I ah realized I was making the biggest mistake of my life." I said, I saw the understanding flash across five pairs of brown eyes belonging to the Quileute's. Everybody else looked confused. "I've been having my doubts that I picked the right guy since Jacob left. Every time I passed one of those posters another piece of my heart would break off. So when he showed up tonight I felt my heart becoming whole again. So I knew at that moment I had picked wrong. Jacob was the one I couldn't 'live' without." I continued.

Again my Indian friends knew exactly what I was saying. Everybody else just seemed to understand that I wanted Jacob not Edward. That was fine I couldn't explain the rest anyway.

"So let me get this right," said Mr. Webber Angela's dad and the minister, "You don't want to be married to Mr. Cullen? Is that correct?"

"Yes that's right. I don't want to be married to him." I answered.

"Ok that's all I needed to know," he said as he pulled a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That young lady is your marriage license until that is turned into the courthouse you are not technically married." Mr. Weber explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He said with a smile.

I looked at Jake and smiled as I proceeded to tear the piece of paper into tiny pieces. Managing to give myself a paper cut at the same time. And for once I didn't have to worry that I was fixing to become dinner.

"Well that's all I need, I'll be going home now Charlie. Ang, Ben lets go." Mr. Weber said.

Angela smiled at me before hugging me she whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you changed your mind." When she pulled back she winked at me. I wondered just how observant Angela really was. "I'll call you later Bella." She said to the question I was sure was on my face.

"See ya Bella." Ben called as he got into the car with Angela and her dad.

"Well who wants some steaks?" Billy called out.

All the wolves answered 'me' at the same time, I looked over at Emily and we both laughed. Charlie and Billy proceeded to grill the steaks, Phil joined them in conversation. Sue and Renee sat on the porch talking. I stood in Jacob's arms talking to Emily who was in Sam's arms. Sam, Jake, and Seth were talking in whispers to keep their voices from carrying. I knew they were talking about what happened tonight but I wasn't paying much attention. Emily was asking me to be one of her bridesmaids next month.

"Emily I'd be honored. Of course I will." I said with a smile.

Sam looked down at her then kissing the top of her head. "Dinner's ready." Charlie called out at that moment.

Jacob held me back. "You know she's been wanting to ask you that for months, but couldn't for obvious reasons." Jacob told me. "She's glad to have you back in the fold as much as the rest of us. Even almost as much as I am to have you back with me."

"I never realized she liked me so much." I said.

"Of course she does, plus you are closer to her age then the rest of the girls who know and the only one not in school anymore. I'm sure she's looking forward to your company when school starts back in a few weeks." Jacob said. I grimaced at the thought of school. Jacob misunderstood. "You don't want to hang out with her?" he questioned.

"No of course I do." I said quickly, "I'm just not looking forward to being separated form you even for a short time. I guess I'll have to go to community college."

"Only if you want to Bells." Jake said.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie will insist upon it." I answered.

"Well he can't make you if you were married to me." Jake said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at him, "What did you just say?" I asked shakily.

"Well I sort of just proposed to you. Marry me Bella." Jake said.

"Jack, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I can't marry you yet. You have to finish school. I'm not going to let you drop out on my account." I told him.

"What if I promised to stay in school, I mean we would have to live with my dad unit I finished because I wouldn't be able to support you on my own." Jake asked.

"No Jake, not yet at least. You're only sixteen. I'll be nineteen in a few more weeks." I argued.

"Yeah but I'll be seventeen soon." Jake countered.

"Jake I'm going to marry you but not until you are eighteen. You'll be a senior then and legal." I stated with a slight grin.

"How about you agree to marry me and we just have a very long engagement then." Jake asked grinning.

I laughed and shook my head, "alright, but we aren't getting married until you are eighteen. Ok?"

"Deal." He said as he pulled me up against him, crushing his mouth to mine.

"Hey are you two coming or what?" Charlie called to us.

We broke apart and joined the rest of the group. Everybody laughed and joked, getting along wonderfully. Charlie was happier than I'd seen him since Edward had come back. I hadn't realized just how much he disliked Edward. All in all it was a great evening that ended to soon. I had fallen asleep in Jacob's lap when my dad said it was time to go. Sam and Emily had already left. Sue and Seth were just leaving. Charlie helped Renee and Phil into the back of his cruiser. Jacob carried me to the front seat. "I'll be following in the woods." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek before putting me in the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said for everybody else to hear. I smiled at him.

All the way home I watched the woods trying to see the big russet colored wolf. I must have fallen asleep again because Charlie was shaking my shoulder, "we're home Bells."

I came to confused, "where's mom and Phil?"

"I already dropped them at their hotel." Charlie said.

"Oh ok." I mumbled getting out of the car.

"Do you need help getting inside?" Dad asked when I stumbled.

"No, I'm awake enough to manage." I said.

Once inside I headed for the bathroom. "Wait just a minute Bella; I want to talk to you." Charlie said before I reached the stairs.

"Sure thing dad." I said sitting down on the stairs.

"I just wanted to make sure you aren't regretting what you did tonight. If I've made this too hard on you, you're not choosing Jacob because of me right?" he asked looking worried.

"No dad I'm choosing Jake because that's who I really want to be with. I just wish I had come to this conclusion before tonight. I hate that I put Edward through that." I said, I really didn't want to hurt Edward.

"Don't worry about him Bells. You did what you had to do to be happy." Charlie said.

"I know, it's just when you are in love with two guys someone is bound to be hurt. And before you ask yes I still love Edward, I probably always will, he was my first love. But I love Jacob and the life we can have together more." I said, I wish I could explain it better to Charlie.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked.

"I'm sure dad. I'm going to go get a shower then go to bed. I must be a mess. See you in the morning. Love you dad." I said standing up and hugging him.

"Night honey, I love you too." Charlie said hugging me tightly.

Upstairs in the bathroom I pulled the combs out of my hair and tried to get the braids undone, it was a mess. I stripped off the ruined wedding gown and stepped into the warm shower. The hot water felt amazing on my sore muscles; I stayed in until the water started turning cold. I quickly dressed in my PJs and went to my bedroom.

At first I didn't notice her, she sat so still. It wasn't until she cleared her throat that I saw her, Rosalie. My hand flew to my chest in my surprise. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She said smiling at me.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to warn you. Edward is coming to see you in the morning." Rosalie said.

I wasn't surprised, I had expected as much. "You might", she continued, "Want to make sure your 'dog' is not around. Edward probably wouldn't be able to control himself."

"Thanks Rosalie I appreciate the warning." I said just before I heard a growing sound outside. I looked out my window to see Jake in wolf form looking up at me. I smiled at him reassuring him I was fine. He lay down and continued to watch me. Rosalie scrawled at him.

"I also came to tell you that I'm proud of you Bella." She said giving me a huge smile.

This shocked me, "you're proud of me?"

"Yes, I know that must have been a very hard thing to do but you made the decision I would have if I had the decision to make. You chose to stay human, to have a normal, well sort of normal life." She said looking at Jacob.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said. She hugged me then; I was too surprised to hug her back.

"I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world. And Bella can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure sure." I said.

"If you ever have a daughter will you name her heather?" she asked me.

"Heather?" I asked.

"Yes that is what I would have called my daughter if I have had one." Rosalie explained.

"I would be honored to Rosalie." I said.

"Goodbye Bella." She said before she jumped out of my window. She landed within inches of Jake's nose. He growled at her in reaction. "Oh hush dog, I wasn't going to land on you." She looked at him for a second before saying, "you better make her happy she deserves that." Jacob nodded and then smiled his wolf smile looking up at me. Then Rosalie was gone. I leaned out my window and blew a kiss to my wolf.

"Goodnight Jacob, I love you." I called down quietly to him. He gave a happy little yap and danced around like a dog does when you come home. I laughed and then went to bed, leaving the window open so Jacob could slip in if he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

At some point in the night I started shivering from the cold, I wanted to get up and close the window but I didn't want to at the same time. I didn't have to debate with myself for long, because a very warm body laid down next to me pulling me close to him. I murmured, "My Jacob" half asleep. He laughed softly. I drifted into a sound sleep after that.

I jerked awake when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Jake was gone, I figured he had ducked out the window. "Bella, are you awake?" Charlie asked through the door.

"Yeah Dad, I'm awake … now!" I called back.

"Sorry" Charlie said cracking my door so he didn't have to shout through it. "I just wanted to let you know Edward is in the living room and I need to leave for work." He didn't look happy about having to leave with Edward being here.

"Oh." I muttered.

"I'll stay if you want me to." Charlie offered.

"No it will be fine." I said giving him the best reassuring smile I could give him.

"Don't forget your mom and Phil have to catch their plane in a few hours." Charlie said to me before walking in my room to kiss the top of my head.

When he was almost out my door I said, "Thanks Dad … for everything. I'll see you tonight."

Charlie gave me a fond smile before closing my bedroom door behind him. I quickly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of ratty old jeans, that Edward hated and would have caused Alice to cringe. I topped it with an old flannel shirt of Charlie's. I pulled off the rings on my fingers, surprised that I hadn't already done that, and took the crystal heart off my bracelet before going downstairs to face my accuser.

I found Edward sitting perfectly still in the only chair in the living room. I stood there waiting for the storm for what felt like an eternity. "Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want to marry me when I asked? Why didn't you tell me you were still having doubts before the wedding?" Edward asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I didn't tell you I was having doubts because I thought I had gotten over them. It wasn't until Jacob showed up that I realized I hadn't. It wasn't until then that I realized I wanted to have a normal life with him more than anything else. Jacob is worth living for Edward. You may be worth dying for but I'm choosing one lifetime with Jacob." I said softly as I handed him back his rings and the heart.

He took them and walked to the door. I walked with him, at the open door he stopped and looked at me and then crushed his lips to mine. His lips were so hard and cold it hurt. How had I ever enjoyed kissing him? When he pulled back he said roughly, "I'll always be here. When he leaves you I'll be waiting."

"He's not going to leave me Edward." I said pulling away from him.

"He might not have a choice like Sam didn't when he left Leah." Edward stated.

I was surprised that Edward didn't know that Jacob had imprinted on me. Jake must have worked hard keeping that off his mind when he was around Edward. "Jacob is not going to leave me, he can't, he's imprinted on me."

Edward hissed and then was gone out of my life forever. A few minutes later, I was still standing at the open door waiting for Jacob, knowing he would show up soon. Just then Jake came out of the woods in human form fully clothed even wearing shoes. I wondered when he had gone home to change. He smiled at me and I tried to smile back only to realize that my mouth really hurt. My hand shot up to touch my lips. Jacob was at my side in an instant.

He pulled my hand away from my mouth to gasp. "What the hell happened to you mouth Bells? It looks like someone punched you."

The only thing I could say was, "Edward."

"He hit you!" Jacob roared; his body visibly started shaking in anger. I knew I had to calm him.

I put my hand on his cheek, "Don't be silly Jake, if Edward had hit me I'd probably be missing the lower half of my face."

Jake relaxed slightly, "Then what did he do to you?"

"He kissed me goodbye, but he kissed me so hard it hurt." I whispered.

Jacob's hands were trembling again. "Jake calm down, I'm fine. You need to calm down." I said soothingly.

Jake shook his head side to side to clear it and then was fine. "Do you need some ice?" He asked.

"No, I think applied heat would feel better." I said.

Jake smiled and then kissed me softly on the mouth. "There's how's that?"

"Much better." I replied.

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked then.

"Yeah but we have to go see Renee first, she has to leave in a few hours to catch her plane." I responded as we went out the door.

"Ok" Jake said heading towards where my truck sat at the curb. "Do you want to drive or can I?" he asked when I stopped walking.

"Ah Jake my truck is dead." I said sadly.

"It is?" Jacob asked as he climbed behind the wheel and started it right up.

"You fixed it!" I cried jumping up and down. I ran to my truck and hugged the hood. "I missed you baby, I should have known you were fine." I said to my truck.

Jacob starting laughing, "Did you really just hug your truck?"

"Shut up and move over." I said pushing him out of the way so I could drive my baby. He laughed again and moved for me. "When did you fix it?"

"Last night while you slept." Jake said with a smile.

"What was wrong with her?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Jacob said, I looked over at him so he continued, "someone just disconnected the battery, removed a spark plug, and the distributor cap. Oh and also unhooked the starter."

"Huh, I wonder who did that." I said sarcastically.

Jake just laughed. It was good to see him so carefree again, he was my Jacob again. We had made it the hotel by this point to see Renee. We all went to breakfast in the diner across the street. Renee asked Jacob all kinds of questions. She was surprised when he told her he was only sixteen soon to be seventeen.

"Wow you sure don't look it, I was sure you were older than Bella." Renee said. She seemed to really like Jacob and Phil did too.

Then it was time to leave. Renee made Jacob promise to take good care of me and that we would try to visit them in Jacksonville during Christmas break if we had the funds for tickets. We said our goodbyes then headed for Jacob's house.

Billy was just coming out of the house when we pulled up. "Hey guys." Billy called over to us.

"Where are you going dad?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to go over to Sue's for a few hours, I thought you two might want some privacy." Billy said winking at me. I turned scarlet.

"Dad!" Jacob cried, but Billy just laughed.

"Have fun." He said before heading off for Sue's.

Jacob lead me inside, as soon as the door was closed we were in each other's arms, our mouth's eagerly claiming each other's. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to his bedroom, never taking his lips from mine. He closed his bedroom door with his foot. He was across the room in two short steps. I was laid down in the middle of his small twin bed.

I smiled up at him as he leaned down to claim my mouth again, his hands going to the buttons on my shirt quickly undoing them. My hands reached down and pulled his shirt off over his head. It didn't take long for the reminder of our clothes to disappear. I wasn't entirely sure how we had managed to do that since we still had not stopped kissing. Jacob stretched out on top of me, his arms supporting his entire weight so he wouldn't crush me.

He stopped kissing me to look in my eyes. I opened them and stared into his. I realized I saw fear in his. "You've never done this before have you Jake?"

"No, you are the only girl I have ever wanted." He said blushing.

"Don't worry Jacob; it's my first time too. We can learn together." I said softly.

He smiled at me and captured my mouth again. Then he was inside me, I gasped in pain. I hadn't expected it to hurt this bad. Jacob automatically stopped, pulling his mouth away from mine. "What did I do? Are you ok Bells?" he asked panicked.

"I'm fine Jake. I just wasn't expecting it to hurt that bad the first time. But its ok now, the pain is starting to go away." I said through the tears of pain that I tried to hide.

Jacob searched my face, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Jake." I whispered.

He reclaimed my lips, my arms went behind his back, my fingernails digging in. my legs wrapped around behind him. We were as close as two people can get and it still wasn't close enough for me. The sensations going through my body were so intense; I can't explain what it was doing to me. Then when I thought I couldn't take anymore, I was pushed over the edge a moan of pure pleasure escaping past my lips. My eyes focusing on Jacob's face just in time to see him grin at the moan obviously pleased with himself for pleasing me so well. Just then Jacob's entire body went rigid as he groaned and bit down on his bottom lip. Then he relaxed again and pulled out of me rolling over to his back pulling me to lie across his chest, since there was no room on his bed for us to lie side by side.

"Wow, that was incredible." He said with the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"You can say that again." I whispered blushing.

I could feel both our hearts pounding in synch with each other. I don't know how long we laid there in each other's arms before I heard Jacob swear under his breath. "What is it?" I whispered.

"Billy's home." He said getting out of bed and quickly pulling on a pair of shorts.

"Crap." I muttered.

"I'll go distract him while you get dressed." He said as he slipped out of his room, only opening the door wide enough to slip out.

I quickly got up pulling my underwear and pants back on. I searched frantically for my bra but couldn't find it, so I just pulled on my shirt. I slipped out of his bedroom and came up behind Jacob putting my hand on his back. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked around him at Billy who looked amused, I blushed.

"Well I can see you two had fun while I was gone." Billy said laughing.

"Dad!" Jacob practically shouted and I just blushed harder.

"You're not going to say anything to Charlie are you?" I asked in slight panic, I did not want to have that conversation with my dad.

Billy laughed out loud again, "Bella do you really think I want to be the one to tell him that I left his little girl alone in the house with my teenage son, knowing that you just ran away from your wedding with him because you wanted to be with Jake instead of Edward? I don't think Charlie would be too happy with me."

I laughed, "No I don't think he would be."

"Speaking of Charlie," Billy said, "he's on his way over for lunch. He should be here soon. You two might want to do something about your rumpled appearances."

I rushed to the bathroom to look at myself. I was a mess. Jake was right I did look like I'd been punched in the mouth. I splashed water on my face then tried to fix my hair with my fingers. Jake handed me a brush just then. I took with a smile and quickly brushed my hair out. I handed the brush back to Jake so he could brush his out; it was slightly longer than it had been before. I then dashed back into his room to find my bra.

I was still frantically searching for it when Jake walked back in, "what are you looking for Bells?"

"I can't find my bra." I hissed at him. He laughed and looked up. I followed his eyes, and there it was hanging from his ceiling fan. I snickered, "How the hell did it get up there?" Jacob just laughed and reached up to get it for me.

"Charlie's here." He said as he tossed me the bra.

I caught it and dashed to the bathroom again. Charlie didn't need to see me coming out of Jake's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Charlie was sitting on the only couch when I came out of the bathroom. "Hey kiddo." He said smiling at me.

"Hey dad." I replied not meeting his eyes and going straight to the kitchen. "Billy do you need me to help with dinner?" I asked spotting Billy at the stove.

"Nope." Billy replied with a grin, he knew full well that I was trying to avoid my dad.

Defeated I went back into the living room and sat down next to my dad. Jacob sat on the floor in front of me and leaned against my legs. They had found a game on TV, so my dad wasn't paying much attention to me or so I thought until he exclaimed. "My god Bells what happened to your mouth! You look like you've been punched."

"No, I … I tripped in the garage." I lied quickly. I hated lying I wasn't any good at it.

"Maybe you should stay out of there bells, you get hurt to easy." He said eyeing me skeptically. He knew I was hiding something. He also knew Jacob hadn't been the one to do this since Jacob looked like he wanted to punch something. He knew Edward was responsible.

"Sure sure." I say looking down, so I wouldn't see the questions in his chocolate eyes the same color as my own.

"Hey Charlie, hmmm I need to tell you something." Jake said then looking up at my dad.

Charlie shifted his focus to Jacob, "Sure Jake what is it?"

Jacob grinned, "I asked Bells to marry me and she said yes but she said we had to wait until I turn eighteen. I would like your blessing about it."

Charlie grinned like an idiot, "So you two are going to get married when you turn eighteen? You know I don't have a problem with that at all Jake. Actually I wouldn't care if you two married right now. You're practically family anyway."

I cut my eyes at my dad as Jake threw his head back and laughed, "Neither would I Charlie but Bella is the one who stipulated waiting until I was eighteen."

Charlie looked at me and I noticed that Jacob and Billy who had come back into the room were looking at me too. "What? I thought it best to wait until he was at least legal." I muttered.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah we'll see how long that last."

"I bet they are married by the new year." Billy said with a grin, I flashed a glare at him.

"Twenty bucks they make it to next summer." Charlie replied. I couldn't believe they were taking bets about this.

"You two are terrible! But I'm in; we will wait until Jake turns eighteen. What about you Jake want to place a bet?" I asked turning to my hot werewolf fiancé.

Jake just grinned, "No because you're stubborn and hate losing so I know you will stick it out just so you're not out twenty bucks. Personally I hope you lose." Billy and Charlie started laughing at the look on my face.

"What's for lunch Billy?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Fried fish, hush puppies, and corn." Billy answered.

"Sounds delicious." I replied.

After lunch Charlie went back to work and Jacob and I went back to my house so I could work on some chores. We walked in in time for me to hear the phone ringing. I rushed to pick it up. "Hello.' I said breathlessly.

"Hey Bella its Angela." The voice on the other end replied.

"Oh, Hey Ang." I said as Jacob sat at the table knowing it might be awhile.

"So that was some wild night last night, huh?" Ang said; I could hear her grin.

"Yeah I'm sure I'm the talk of the town." I replied winking at Jacob.

"Probably but you did the right thing." Angela stated.

"I think so too." I agreed.

"Bella I'm really glad you didn't stay with Edward, I was so afraid I was about to lose my closest girl friend to a horrible fate." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by her phrasing.

"I know what the Cullen's are Bella. I know what you were planning on becoming." She answered.

My face paled, "How do you know that Angela?" I whispered in shock.

"Well you should also know that I know Jacob is a werewolf." She also said.

"What!" I exclaimed looking at Jake in shock. How the hell did she know this?

"There's something you don't know about me Bella, I'm part Quileute, my great grandmother, on my mother's side was full blooded. She used to tell my mother the legends when she was little and my mother told them to me. My father has no clue he never believed them but I did. My great grandmother was married to Ephraim Black's brother. So even though Jacob doesn't know it we are distant cousins." Angela explained to me.

"Wow Angela, that's incredible. How long have you known?" I asked still in shock.

"Since they showed up at school the first time. I didn't know about Jacob until I saw him at school the one day he came to talk to Edward. I could tell in the way he held himself what he had become." Angela replied.

"How did you keep this knowledge to yourself? You know Edward can read minds." I asked; Jacob was just looking at me like I lost my mind.

"No I didn't know that, but I had heard the stories that some of them had special talents so I always made sure I didn't think about what they were anytime I was around them." Angela said over the phone.

"But why didn't you tell me that you knew. I could have so talked to you about everything." I said completely confused.

"For the same reasons Bella, I didn't want them to find out I knew through you." Ang replied.

"Ang, Edward couldn't read my mind. I'm immune to any vamp power that has to do with the mind." I stated.

"Oh I didn't know that was possible. Anyway I'm sure Jacob is there right now and I've taken up enough of your time. We should get together soon, maybe do a double date." Angela was saying over the phone.

"Yeah that sounds great Ang, I'll call later to arrange it. Talk to you later." I said then hung up the phone still in complete shock.

Jacob got up and came to where I was standing, "So Angela knows everything?"

"Yes … apparently you two are distant cousins. Her great grandmother was married to your great grandfather's brother. So she had been told all the old legends and believed them. So when the Cullen's showed up she knew what they were. And she just figured out what you were the day you came to school to talk to Edward." I explained as I stepped into his warm embrace. How had I almost given up my personal sun?

"Wow she is really observant." Jake said with a grin.

"Yes she is, but she is also really good at keeping secrets. Hmm… I probably should get started on dinner. I'm going to make lasagna, is that alright with you Jake?" I asked kissing his neck.

"Sounds great. Do you need any help?" he asked as he lowered his head to nuzzle at my neck.

"Sure you can grate the cheese, while I brown the meat and boil the noodles." I replied pushing him away.

After everything was ready I layered it all in a casserole dish and covered it with tin foil, then put it in the oven to cook. I looked over to Jake who was watching me, the desire he felt for me evident in his eyes. "I've got to do laundry now. If you want to help carry dirty clothes downstairs for me I would appreciate it." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"You know I'll do anything for you Bells, even laundry." Jake answered following me.

I grinned at him as we made our way to my bedroom. My grin vanished as soon as I saw the crystal heart on my dresser. "I thought you gave that back to him." Jake said his tone angry.

"I did, this morning. He must have snuck in after we left." I replied moving to my dressing to find the note that I was sure he'd have left.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I want you to keep this token; I gave it to you. It's cold and hard like my heart but it will always belong to you. If you ever change your mind I will be here waiting for you. Until that day comes, and I have faith that it will, you will never see me again, nor any of my family. Carlisle has given notice at the hospital, we will be gone after Christmas and we won't be back. Alice wants you to know she will always think of you as a sister. I hope you are happy with Jacob, but remember I'll always be waiting in the wings._

_Yours eternally,  
>Edward Cullen<em>

I folded the note up and place it along with the heart in a drawer of my jewelry box. "What did the note say?" Jake asked.

"Just that he wanted me to keep the heart because it was like his cold and hard but belonged to me. He also said that they would be leaving after Christmas and wouldn't be coming back. I guess he wanted to let the pack know that their lands will need patrolling in a few months." I told my werewolf.

"Are you ok Bells?" Jake asked softly.

I gave him a soft smile, "I'm fine Jake and I really wish people would stop asking me that."

Jake just laughed. "So are we going to do laundry or what?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, if you would just grab Charlie's hamper from his room, I'll get mine." I replied.

"Sure sure." Jake said going to Charlie's room.

Downstairs I started a load of clothes and then made a salad to go with the lasagna. Jake found a game on TV to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating sooner but had family in for Thanksgiving. Hope everybody had a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Charlie came home just as I was taking dinner out of the oven. Jake was setting the table when Charlie came into the kitchen. "Hey kids did you two have a good afternoon?"

"Yeah it was fine, I talked to Angela Webber on the phone for a while; we are going to go on a double date with them sometime this weekend. And I also started some clothes." I told my dad as I placed the food on the table and dished it up.

"That's nice." Charlie mumbled distracted by the lasagna on his plate.

Dinner was pleasant. Charlie and Jack talked sports, and then moved to the living room to watch the game while I did the dishes. I joined them about ten minutes later. Around nine I pretended to take Jake home, really we just drove down the road a little ways and made out until it was time for me to be getting home. Jake stayed hidden outside until Charlie went to bed, and then he joined me in my room. He wouldn't be running patrol tonight that was Seth's job tonight. As we laid there on my bed in each other's arms whispering; I knew I would never regret my choice.

As my head cleared of Edward I realized I really never loved him. I had just been mesmerized by him. His eyes, his scent drew me to him. He had said himself that he was the prefect predator. I thought he was joking but it was true I had been placed under a spell by Edward whether he had meant to do it or not. Only Jacob's love had been strong enough to break the 'spell' so to speak. Kinda sounded like some cheesy fairy tale when put like that, but it was true.

"Are you asleep Bells?" Jacob whispered softly.

"No, I was just thinking." I answered softly knowing he would have no trouble hearing me.

"What about?" Jake asked.

"Edward." I replied; I felt Jake stiffen under me, his growl vibrating his chest.

"Oh?" He replied a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Yes… I just came to a realization." I replied turning so I could look him in the eyes.

"Yeah? What's that?" Jake asked running his fingers through my hair.

"I never loved him. I was under his spell for lack of a better term. You were right he was like a drug to me. If it wasn't for you, I never would have realized it before it was too late."

"How did he place a spell on you?" Jake asked a slight smirk on his perfect mouth.

"His eyes, his smell, his body, they could do things to women, they mesmerized. It's one of their many weapons to lure prey in. Edward never even realized he was doing it most of the time, so I'm sure he didn't intentionally put a spell on me."

"Well let's hope not, because if he did that could be grounds for a violation of the treaty. But since they are leaving soon I won't say anything or think about it if I can help it." Jake stated before kissing me on top of the head.

It wasn't long after that that I fell asleep. The next morning Jake was gone, he would show up after Charlie left for work. Then we would go to La Push.

Over the next two weeks we fell into a routine. We'd spend the morning at Jake's usually having sex, making out, or just hanging out in the garage drinking warm sodas. The afternoon we spent either walking on the beach, riding motorcycles, cleaning Jake's house (ok I cleaned while Jake watched), or we go back to my house so I could do my chores there. Jake would eat dinner with Charlie and me or we'd have dinner with Billy. On the nights that we had dinner at my house I would pretend to drive him home while we really just drove down the road a ways and made out until it was time for me to show back up at the house. On the nights that Jake had driven his car, he'd drive off hiding it in the woods. He would wait until Charlie was asleep before slipping in my window. When he wasn't on patrol he'd stay all night, when he was he would come and go.

When school started up our routine only changed slightly. I would go to morning classes at the community college on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Then spend the afternoons doing chores at my house or jakes. Tuesdays and Thursdays were spent at Emily's helping her with all the final wedding details. On the weekends Jake and I would go on double dates with Ang and Ben, well at least on the weekends they came home. We always would find the time to be alone just the two of us so we could make love. Every time we had sex I always wanted more. I just could not get enough of Jake. I was beginning to wonder if I could make it until he was eighteen. I hated the time we were apart.

Time flew along until it was Sam and Emily's big day and I woke sick. "Great what a time to get a stomach bug." I complained to Jake as he drove to La Push.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok for the wedding Bells?" Jake asked glancing over at me.

"I have to be Jake, I can't let Emily down." I whispered leaning my head against the cool side window.

"Maybe you should go by the clinic on the res. Sue is working today, she might be able to give you something to help you get through the wedding at least." Jake offered giving my leg a comforting squeeze.

"That's probably a good idea Jake. Just head straight there and drop me off so you can go tell Emily so she won't be wondering where I am." I said as Jake changed course to head to the clinic.

"Make sure you tell her I'll be there as soon as possible then you can come back and get me." I said as Jake pulled into the clinic parking lot.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to come inside with you first?" Jake offered as my hand went to the door handle.

"No go to Emily's I'll be fine. Hopefully by the time you get back I'll be done and will be feeling better." I said leaning in to kiss him goodbye.

"Ok." Jake said giving me my smile as I got out.

There was no one in the waiting room when I walked in. A young girl who looked to only a few years older than me was sitting behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um … is Sue Clearwater here today?" I asked slightly nervous, I didn't know this girl.

"Yes she is do you want to see her?" the girl asked.

"Yes please." I managed to say.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Bella Swan." I responded… maybe I should have said Isabella if they asked for my insurance card.

"Bella? Oh right your Jacob Black's girlfriend." She said looking me over … more like sizing up the competition I thought.

"Yeah though technically we are engaged." I replied letting her know really quick that he was mine.

"Oh… I didn't know that. I'll tell Sue you're here. Have a seat it shouldn't be too long." She replied losing her perky attitude for a minute.

About a minute later Sue called me back. "Bella, what brings you by today?" Sue asked sweetly once I was sitting on the exam table.

"Well I seem to have a stomach bug and I'm supposed to be in Emily and Sam's wedding this afternoon. I was hoping you could give me something to help me get through the ceremony without throwing up." I said my arm wrapped around my stomach as a wave of nausea overwhelmed me.

"That should be a problem. I just need to do a couple of test first." Sue said moving over to a draw to pull out some tubes and needles.

I felt faint at the sight of the needle but I somehow manage to make it through without passing out or throwing up. "Ok it shouldn't be but a minute. Meanwhile here's some medicine to help with the nausea. It should keep you from getting sick during the wedding. Make sure you don't take it until an hour beforehand. I'll be back in a minute then you can leave." Sue said giving me the medicine and then taking the tubes of blood out of the room.

A few minutes later she came back in the look on her face had me very nervous. Was I really sick? "Well Bella I have some good news and possible some bad news."

"Ok what's the good news?" I squeaked out.

"You don't have the stomach flu." Sue said with a smile.

"I don't? Then what is wrong with me?" I asked.

"The possible bad news is you're pregnant." Sue said.

The next thing I knew sue was waving some nasty smelling shit under my nose. I opened my eyes and my head started throbbing. "What happened?" I asked pressing a hand to my head.

"You fainted and hit your head. I wasn't quick enough to catch you." Sue said helping me to sit up on the cold floor where I found myself laying.

"Did you really say it or did I just imagine it?" I whispered.

"No I said it Bella. You're pregnant. Do you know when your last period was?" Sue asked helping me stand up and sit back on the exam table.

"Well let me think… it would have been the end of July." I said just now realizing it had been that long… how had I not known before now?

"So let's see it's the second week of October, which would make you about ten weeks along give or take." Sue replied.

"Oh man what am I going to do Sue! Jacob just turned seventeen and he still has a year left of high school. How can I expect him to be a dad to our child?" I cried out.

"Bella honey I can't tell you what to do but if you want I'll make the arrangements for you to have an abortion, but I think you should talk to Jake first." Sue said trying to soothe me.

"What? Wait! No Sue I'm not going to have an abortion. This child is a part of Jake; I couldn't get rid of it. It would be like killing a piece of him. I will talk to Jake but I'm going to make it clear to him that I'm keeping it and that I don't expect him to do anything. You won't say anything will you Sue?"

"Of course not Bella, patient confidentiality. And even if it wasn't for that I would not say anything." Sue replied.

"Thanks Sue." I said hugger her neck before leaving the room.

Jake was waiting for me when I went outside. "So did Sue give you anything to help?" he asked as I got into the car.

"Yeah remind me to take it an hour before the wedding." I replied not meeting his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow so sorry for the long wait ... I've been distracted reading all the other Jake and Bells stories on here. Hope I'm forgiven with this chapter. I'll try not to take so long next time. And I just want to thank everybody that has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story or my stories in general. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Emily and Sam's wedding was beautiful. It was a traditional Quileute wedding ceremony; both Sam and Emily wore the traditional garments of their people. I was even dressed in the traditional garments since I was Emily's maid of honor and thanks to the medicine Sue had given me I made it through without vomiting.

After the ceremony was over Jacob and I excused ourselves to take a walk along our beach. I claimed I needed the fresh air but really I wanted to get Jake alone so I could talk to him. We walked in silence hand in hand to our tree.

Once seated Jake asked, "how are you feeling honey? Is the fresh air helping?"

"I'm fine Jake and the fresh air is nice but the real reason I wanted to go for a walk is so I could talk to you in private." I said still not meeting his eye, I was too nervous wondering how he was going to take this news.

"Is something wrong Bells?" Jake asked worried. I finally met his eyes and could see desperation in them. I realized he thought I was having second thoughts about him.

I gave him the best smile I could managed before saying, "well Jake I don't really know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Jake I'm pregnant and I'm keeping the baby."

Jake just stared at me his mouth hanging open in shock for what felt like an eternity. Finally he shook his head to clear it. "You're pregnant? How far along? And what do you mean you're keeping it, as if I'd let you get rid of it."

I felt a slight grin tugging at the corner of my mouth, "yes I'm pregnant, Sue thinks I'm about ten weeks along and I wasn't sure you would want the baby. If you don't just tell me, I don't expect anything from you but I'm not getting rid of it."

Jake smiled my smile, "Bells honey, of course I'm happy, and of course I want it. I'll do whatever it takes to take care of you and our baby. Even if I have to drop out of school to do it."

I gave him the best glare I could manage, "You are not dropping out of school. You will graduate. We will figure something out."

Jake just laughed, "It was worth a shot. So are you going to marry me now or do you still insist on waiting until I'm eighteen?"

I just shook my head and laughed, "Guess there's no reason to put it off any longer. So I guess we can get married next month that should give me time to plan a very small ceremony."

Jake stood up and pulled me into his arms and spun me around once before crushing his mouth to mine. When we finally broke apart to catch our breaths he said, "come on let's get back to the party to tell everyone the news."

"Ok but let's keep the pregnancy quiet for a bit. At least until we tell Billy and Charlie." I said biting my lip. I was scared how Charlie would react.

"Of course Bells, I just meant that we tell them you finally relented and agreed to go ahead and get married now!" Jake said with a goofy grin.

When we got back to the party Jake got everybody's attention. Once the noise died down and everyone looked at Jake he spoke, "First I want to congratulate Sam and Emily. I hope you two have a wonderful life together. And second I know most of you know that Bella and I are engaged under the stipulation that we wait until I'm eighteen to marry. But I've finally convinced her to marry me sooner. So we are getting married next month and all of you are officially invited." everybody cheered at that.

Billy laughed and called out, "Looks like you owe me twenty bucks Bella."

I blushed while everybody else just laughed and went back to the conversations they were having. Everybody but Charlie, he just watched me and Jake. I knew he knew something was up. He knows me too well to believe that I would marry Jake while he was still in school for no reason.

After the party was over we went to Jake's house. As soon as we were through the door Charlie asked, "Alright Kids what's going on?"

Billy looked at Charlie then at me and Jake and realized that Charlie was right there was more to us getting married next month then we were letting on. We both swallowed hard. I was thankful Charlie didn't have his gun on him.

"Well Charlie, Dad." Jake started before swallowing nervously again. "We need to tell you something. Bella woke up with a stomach bug today so I took her to the clinic so Sue could give her something to keep from getting sick during the wedding. Only Bella doesn't have the stomach flu. She's about ten weeks pregnant."

Both men looked at each other then back at us. "So you're telling us we're going to be grandpas?" Billy asked.

"Yes sir." I squeaked out.

"Huh, ok then who wants dinner?" Billy asked before rolling into the kitchen.

Charlie still hadn't said anything just stood there looking at us. "Dad say something." I begged.

I saw a muscle twitch in his jaw before he looked me dead in the eye, "Bella I don't want to sound rude but are you sure it's Jake's given the timing. It could easily be Edward's." I saw Charlie cringe when he said that.

I smirked at him, "yes dad I'm sure."

"How can you be sure Bells?" Charlie asked worried. He really didn't want Edward to be the father of any of his grandkids.

"Simple Jake is the only one I've ever had sex with." I said blushing.

Charlie's face turned a little red before he turned on Jake, "And what about you Jacob?"

"Dad!" I cried shocked that he would ask such a thing.

Jake just laughed, "Charlie I believe that sex is something that should only be done between two people in love and completely committed to each other. And sense Bells is the only person I've ever felt that way about she is the only one I've ever made love too. She's always been the only one for me."

I smiled over at him. I wish I could have said the same. I had messed up getting involved with Edward. Me and Jake could have been together from the very beginning.

Charlie smiled, "that's good to know. Although I wish you kids had waited until you were married or at least thought to use protection. So what are you going to do about school Jake?"

"Well Bella won't hear of me dropping out so I don't know what we are going to do, there's no way I can make enough money in a part time job to support a wife and kid in our own place." Jake said running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Well you two are more than welcome to live with me." Charlie offered.

"No Charlie they will live with me. It will be easier for Jake to stay on the res since that is where his school is." Billy said coming back into the living room.

I knew it had more to do with the fact that he was a werewolf than it did school but I kept my mouth shut. Charlie didn't know after all.

"Well that's reasonable." Charlie said. "And as far as taking care of Bella and the baby save what money you make for when you graduate. Meanwhile Bella and the baby will be provided for."

"Thanks dad." We said together. I got up and hugged Charlie and Billy both.

Jacob started fidgeting again, "Uh Charlie there is something else I need to tell you but it will be easier to show you."

I stopped breathing and looked at Jake like he was crazy. I heard Billy drop something in the kitchen where he had returned to. Jake looked at me and said, "Charlie is family he has the right to know. It will be ok. Come with me Charlie." Jake said making his way out the door.

I watched from the window as the two went into the woods and watched for their return. When they came back into view I was surprised to see them laughing. Charlie with his arm over Jake's shoulder like a dad would do with his son.

Once inside Charlie said, "Well that explains where all those fleas in the house are coming from." He joked.

I just rolled my eyes as both Jake and Billy laughed at dad's lame joke. "So Bella how long have you known about Jake?" Charlie asked.

"For a while dad, since right after he changed." I said shrugging it off.

"Jake said it was because of the Cullen's that he and some of the others changed. He didn't give more details than that but I have to know did you know about them being different too?" Charlie asked looking at me.

I squirmed in my seat; I couldn't look at him when I answered, "Yes dad, I knew about them before I knew about Jake. And in order to be with Edward I would have had to become different too. But I'll stay me with Jacob; you don't need to know more than that dad."

"I can live with that, it just makes me even happier that you chose Jacob." Charlie said with a relieved sigh.

"Me too dad me too." I whispered looking at Jake who was smiling at me.

After that Charlie and Billy started joking around and teasing us. Things were pretty normal but I knew Charlie wasn't through with me yet. It would just wait until we got home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

When Charlie and I got home that evening I knew it was coming.

"Bells sit down please, I want to talk to you about this whole situation." Charlie said as soon as we walked in the door.

"I figured you would dad. Ask me anything and I will tell you what I can." I replied taking a seat on the couch.

Charlie settled into his recliner before proceeding. "First off Bella I want to know how you got pregnant. Did you have at least enough respect for me not to have sex in my house?"

"Well I think you know 'how' I got pregnant dad. And of course we didn't have sex here and before you ask it wasn't in the back of a car or my truck either. It happened at Billy's house. Billy was gone one day when I went over and hormones got the best of us." I said. No need for Charlie to know that Billy left us alone on purpose and has many times since.

"Why didn't you think to use protection Bells? Didn't I teach you better than that?" Charlie asked his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"You did dad, but we weren't exactly thinking at the time. If we had been it wouldn't have happened to begin with." I said my cheeks turning just as red as Charlie's.

"Now are you sure Jacob wants this baby Bells? You aren't making him marry you are you?" Charlie asked a few minutes later.

"Of course not dad, Jacob wants to marry me you know that and he wants this baby. And if he didn't I would still be having it and I wouldn't expect anything from him." I replied slightly angry that he would think that.

"I know Bella I just had to ask. Ok enough questions about the baby. Moving on to the next topic, Jacob turns into a giant wolf?" Charlie asked his expression one of amusement.

I let out a laugh, "Yeah I know it's kinda weird but I'm good with weird. That's why when Jake ran away I wasn't worried, just sad. I knew he was in wolf form somewhere in Canada. See when they're in wolf form the pack can hear each other's thoughts, so I knew he was alive and safe thanks to Seth giving me updates."

"Wait did you say they can read each other's thoughts?" Dad asked surprised.

"Well hear them is more accurate, it's great for coordinating but sucks for them not to be able to keep anything private. Like I'm sure the whole pack knows why we are getting married next month by now." I clarified.

"And you are really ok with marrying a werewolf?" Charlie asked.

"Surprisingly yeah, though technically they are more of shape shifters. And Jake says I'm a magnet for trouble, who better to protect me than my own personal wolf guard. Not only will Jake protect me, the whole pack will."

"And what exactly are they protecting you from Bella?" Charlie asked leaning forward in his chair to look at me.

"From things its best you don't know about, for your own safety."

"Fair enough, but tell me this would you need protection from the Cullen's?"

"Well if the Cullen's were like the rest of their kind, yes but they are different not only from us but from their kind as well. You don't need to know more than that dad." I stated hating that I almost became one of them.

"And you knew all along what Edward was?"

"Yes."

"And you were going to marry him anyway?"

"Yes."

"And he was going to change you?"

"Yes."

"And you were ok with all of this?"

"I thought I was. I thought I wanted to be with him forever. That he was worth giving up everything else that was important to me, that he was worth given up myself. I was wrong. It scares me to think how close I came to making the worst decision of my life. If Jake hadn't shown up when he did, I don't want to think about it."

"Well you know Bella I was glad that you ran away with Jacob before I knew all this, now I could kiss him for showing up when he did." Charlie said his mustache twitching as he tried to hide his smile.

"Why don't you just leave the kissing up to me dad? I'm sure that would be much more comfortable for all of us." I said laughing.

"true." Dad said with a chuckle. "Alright that's all my questions, except this one. Are you really happy Bells?"

"Yeah dad I am. I'm going to marry the love of my life, my soul mate in a month. And in the spring I will have his child. Plus I still have you, mom, Billy, and all of my friends in my life. What more could I possibly want or need."

Charlie hugged me then. "I'm happy too Bells. I still have my little girl. Goodnight sweetheart." He said kissing my head.

"Night dad." I said going upstairs to my bedroom.

After Charlie went to bed, Jake climbed in my window. I was waiting up for him in bed. Jake quietly slid in beside me pulling me into his arms. "How did your talk with your dad go?"

"Oh it went great, I told him what I could leaving out some key things. Like Billy leaving us alone on purpose. Not just once but many times. And what Edward really is." I replied kissing his bare chest.

"And Charlie is really ok with what I am?" Jake asked pulling me closer.

"Yeah he seemed fine with it. I guess we are more alike than I knew. Because I know Renee would have a stroke. So how did your talk go?" I asked teasing.

"What talk?" Jake asked before realizing I meant with the other wolves. "Oh that talk, yeah they ribbed me pretty hard until Sam told them to let up. They all think it's pretty funny, so be prepared because I'm sure the next time you see Quill and Embry they are going to torture you."

About that time there was a strange barking sound that I recognized to be a wolf laughing outside my window.

"Speak of the devil." Jake muttered.

"Who is it? Quill or Embry?" I asked.

"Both actually, they are on patrol tonight."

I slipped out of bed and walked softly to my window. Sure enough there were two very large wolfs sitting below the tree outside. "Laugh it up you two. I'll be sure to aim for you the next time I vomit." I whispered out the window.

That being said they both ran into the woods yelping. Jacob laughed softly from the bed. I crawled back in beside him, curling up in his warm arms. "So what do you want Jake a boy or a girl?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Hmm… I think I would like to have a little girl who looks like her mother." Jake answered holding me tighter.

I smiled a little surprised. "You sure you don't want a boy? Someone you could teach things too like working on cars, fishing, or play football with?"

"No I wouldn't mind having a boy either, but I really do want a girl. But I guess it doesn't matter which we have first because I'm sure we will have more in the years to come." Jake replied snuggling closer.

"How many kids are you wanting us to have Jake?"

"I don't know at least one of each, but I love kids so I want as many as your willing to have. How many do you want Bells?"

"I don't know, I never really thought of myself as the mothering type. At least that was until I fell in love with you. As long as you're the father of my babies, I'll have as many as fate allows."

"That could be quite a few Bells." Jake whispered.

"True but it could also only be one. I hope it's more than that but you never know what the future holds."

"Very true Bells, very true."

Jake was silent for a while, I thought he had fallen asleep until I tried to slip out of bed and his arms tighten around me. "Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Bathroom, I've got to pee." I whispered back. He kissed the top of my head before letting go. "Hurry back." I wasn't gone long but when I came back, Jake was snoring softly. I smiled as I slid back in bed without disturbing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok this will be the last update until after the New Year. I hope everybody has a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry about the long ass wait for this update but I've had a lot on my plate, after the holiday's I was preparing to move. Now I'm all moved and hopefully will be able to get the next update out quicker. I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

When I woke the next morning I was surprised to find myself still in Jake's arms. "Morning honey." He said kissing the top of my head.

"What are you still doing here!" I hissed in a state of near panic thinking Charlie would come in any minute.

"Relax Bells, Charlie already left for work. I just slipped back inside." Jacob said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, um sorry for sounding like a bitch. I was just surprised you were still here with me." I whispered sheepishly. I should have known with his werewolf hearing he wouldn't let dad catch him in my room.

"Its ok honey, I'm not easily offended. So what's on the agenda for today?" Jake asked as I got out of bed to get my clothes out of my dresser.

"Well I need to call Angela and let her know our news and I also need to call Renee. I'm really not looking forward to that conversation. She is going to go ballistic over the baby, I just know it."

'You worry too much Bells. You're an adult, it's not like you're still in high school." Jake replied with a snort.

"No but you are." I point out in irritation.

"Yeah but it's different for a girl to get knocked up in high school than it is for a guy to get a girl knocked up." Jake said unconcerned.

"That is so unfair by the way. The guy is just as responsible for the girl getting pregnant as she is!"

"Agreed." Jake replied, "So who are you going to call first?"

"Probably Ang, that way I can work my way up to my mom."

'Do you want me to tell your mom?" Jake asked in all sincerity.

"No! I can do it and I know she'd much rather hear it from me first. But before I do anything I'm going to get a shower and get dressed, then I'll make us some breakfast. Are Quil and Embry still outside?"

"No why?" Jake asked confused at the sudden change in topic.

"I was just wondering if I should fix them something to eat too." I said with a shrug.

"That's thoughtful of you bells, they will be sorry they missed out. I've kinda been bragging about what a good cook you are."

'Ah thanks Jake. After we get married we'll have to have some of the pack over for dinner one night. I'd say lunch but it will probably take me all day to cook enough food for them."

Jake let out a loud laugh at that, 'That sounds about right and I think it's a great idea."

"Alright I'm going to go get a shower now, be out in a few minutes." I said kissing him quickly before slipping out of my room.

In the bathroom I turned the shower on letting the water heat up while I undressed. Once the water was hot enough I slipped in and proceeded to wash my hair. I was in the middle of rinsing the shampoo out when a pair of warm arms went around my waist. I jumped opening my eyes and almost busting my ass in the tub. Fortunately Jake caught me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I though you heard me come in." Jake whispered into my ear as he nibbled on it.

"Jake I can barely hear you enter a room when my head isn't under running water, how would I hear you when it is?" I replied annoyed at being scared. Jake just gave me one of his signature smiles that always made me forgive him. I turned in his arms so I could slip my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toes to kiss him letting him know he was forgiven. But that kiss quickly turned into something more.

Standing there in his arms both of us naked with the hot water rushing over our bodies had my hormones going into overdrive. I saw Jake inhale sharply his eyes darkening in lust as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around behind his back. Jake supporting all my weight pushed me up against the shower wall for resistance. I braced one foot on the opposite wall and then he was inside me. Pushing deeper and deeper until I could take no more. I actually screamed at the intensity of the sensation.

I don't know how Jake managed to stay upright for the whole thing because when he let me down my legs wouldn't work. Jake had to help me out of the shower which had turned cold and wrapped a towel around me. Then he carried me back to my room to my bed where I stayed until my legs would cooperate.

"Sorry Bells I couldn't help myself." Jake said hanging his head.

"What are you talking about Jake, what are you sorry about that was amazing!"

"I hurt you didn't I? You couldn't walk right?" Jake asked confused.

"Jake that had nothing to do with being hurt, which I wasn't by the way. It was because my legs had turned to jelly. My body relaxed too much after I um well after I was completely satisfied." I replied the familiar blush working its way up my neck.

"Oh!" Jake replied turning red with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Jake why are you blushing?"

"Why are you Bella?" he countered. We both just laughed at ourselves.

"We are both gong have to learn not to be embarrassed by sex talk."

"Agreed. Bella, promise me something." Jake said looking me in the eye.

"Anything Jake."

"Promise to tell me the truth if I ever do something that hurts you or if you don't like something, or if I'm' doing something you do like and want me to continue, or if there is ever anything you want me to do. I want to make you happy Bella and that includes the marriage bed."

"I promise Jake, if you will promise me the same thing."

"Of course I promise although you couldn't hurt me if you tired, expect if you left me that's the only way you could hurt me."

"Guess you have no fear of being hurt by me because I'm never giving you up. Oh now I really need to get some breakfast before I get nauseas."

"Come on then Bells I'll make you some pancakes and eggs while you call Angela. Then after you eat you can call your mom. Then we can go do anything you want to do as long as it's not something that will endanger the baby like cliff diving." Jake said as he led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen after I got dressed.

"Well damn, because that is exactly what I wanted to do." I teased.

Jake just rolled his eyes as he got a frying pan out of the cabinet and started making breakfast. I called Angela while he was doing that.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ang its Bella."

"Bella! What a nice surprise! What's up?"

"Well I just thought that one of my best friends would want to know that I'm getting married next month."

"What! That's great but I thought you wanted to wait until Jake was 18, what changed your mind?"

"Well that's my other news. I'm pregnant. … Hello Ang are you there?"

"What yeah I'm here, sorry I was just surprised. You're pregnant? How far along?"

"Yeah I'm about ten weeks give or take, and before you ask yes I'm sure its Jake's."

"I wasn't going to ask that Bella, I knew if you said it was Jake's that it is Jake's. Plus I'm pretty sure that if you had ever tried to have sex with Edward he would have ended up killing you."

"You don't know that Ang."

"True but I don't think it would have been on purpose, just keep in mind how we tend to lose control over our senses when the big moment comes, if Edward lost control he could have easily crushed you without realizing it, or even bit you."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I hadn't really thought about it. Yet another reason for me to be glad I picked Jacob. Oh my breakfast is ready, I'll call you later Ang, tell Ben hi for me."

"Later Bells, and be sure to tell Jake hi, by the way I know he is there."

'How could you possible I know that?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm physic?" she teased before hanging up.

"So how did that conversation go?" Jake asked as if he couldn't hear the whole thing.

"Oh it went fine she was just a little surprised but happy for us."

"What was the rest of that about?"

"Oh she was just saying that she knew the baby was yours because she knew I had never had sex with Edward because she was pretty sure he would have ended up killing me on accident if we had tried."

'You know she is right, he wouldn't have been able to control himself."

"Yeah I'm so glad you showed up when you did. By the way you never did tell me why you came back when you did."

"You can thank Seth for that."

"Seth?"

"Yeah he finally had enough of you calling to check on me, so he told me that there had to still be a chance. Then he let his thoughts go to how you looked. At first I thought he was thinking about when he left but then I saw that Edward was with you and you were looking at one of those posters your dad put up. I knew that if you looked like that over me, there was still hope and I'd be damn if I was going to miss my chance so I ran for two days solid, not stopping once to get back in time."

"Oh Jake," I said getting up to sit in his lap. "It was awful, every time I would pass one of those damn posters I would break down. I never knew Seth ever saw me like that."

"Well I kinda asked him to keep an eye on you for me. He followed you everywhere."

"Edward had to have heard Seth thoughts, why didn't he say anything?"

"Probably didn't want you to know that I stilled cared enough to try and protect you. I'm sure he wanted you to forget about the fact that I loved you and would always be there if you changed your mind. I think he must have thought that if you saw me or knew I still loved you, you would change your mind."

"Then why did he let us dance at the wedding?" I asked completely confused by Jake's line of thinking

"Simple Bells, he thought he had won. You were his; he didn't think you would change your mind after going through with the ceremony. If he had I'm sure he wouldn't have left us alone for a second. But if he hadn't I still would have found a way to make you see you were making a mistake."

"Jake do you know why I asked you to kiss me that night?" I asked suddenly.

"I have my theory but I want to know your reasoning."

"Well I thought if I asked you if I stilled had you as an option you would lie to me so I couldn't hurt you anymore, but I knew you wouldn't be able to hide how you felt if you kissed me."

"Clever Bella, but I wouldn't have lied; I've never lied about how I feel about you."

'I know; the other reason was so Edward wouldn't know what I was up to until it was too late."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

We sat there for a few minutes, me on Jake's lap my head resting on his shoulder just completely comfortable with each other.

"Alright Bells, enough staling time to call Renee." I must have looked terrified because Jake said, "It's alright Bella, I'm not going anywhere and just remember you are an adult, who is mature enough to know what you are doing."

"Yeah tell that to Renee." I muttered.

I looked at the clock, Renee should be at work, with any luck I could just leave a message but luck was not with me. Renee picked up on the second ring.

"Hey mom how's it going?"

"Bella love! It's fine. How did you know I would be home today?"

"I didn't I was just going to leave a message f or you to call me. What are you doing home by the way?"

"Oh there was no school today for a funeral of one or the students."

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Suicide, a 16 year old girl. Her friends said she found out she was pregnant but was too far along to abort and her boyfriend didn't want it so he dumped her. She just got depressed and took some pills."

'Oh mom that's terrible, that poor girl and her family they must be having a hard time."

"Yeah, now I'm sure you didn't call to hear about that so what's going on."

"Oh um well I was just wondering if you could fly out next month."

"Hmmm…. Maybe for thanksgiving. Why?"

"Well Jake and I are getting married next month sometime; we don't have an exact date yet."

"Well that is a surprise I thought you were dead set on waiting until he was 18."

'I was, things change."

"What things Bella?"

'Things like I'm not the only person I have to think about anymore." I mumbled into the phone line

"Wait Bella, are you trying to tell me that the two of you are going to have a baby?"

"Yes mom that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

"How far along are you exactly?" mom asked surprisingly calm.

"Around ten weeks."

"Are you sure it's Jake's?"

"I really wish people would stop asking that. Yes its Jake's, I'm sure because he is the only guy I've ever had sex with."

"Are you sure about this Bella? You could have an abortion. You two can always have kids later, when you are older and Jake is out of school. It's not fair to make him marry you and quit school."

"Mom I'm not making Jake marry me, he wants to. And he isn't dropping out of school I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if he did. And there is no way on earth I would ever about this baby. It's a part of Jake; it would be like I was killing him if I destroyed it. I can't do that mom, even if he didn't want it as much as I do, I couldn't do it. I would raise the baby myself if I had to. But I don't have to, Jake loves me and loves our baby, he wants us to be a family. If you can't deal with that mom don't bother coming out, I'm not changing my mind."

'So my little girl really is a grown up. If this is what you want and makes you happy then I'm happy for you. It's just I'm not old enough to be a grandma."

"Mom!"

"Fine I'll just be nana or something like that, it doesn't sound so old."

We talked for about an hour before Renee had to go get ready for the funeral. "Man Charlie is going to kill me when he sees the phone bill this month." I said to Jake after hanging up.

Jake pulled me into his strong arms. "Sorry that was so rough on you. I'm glad you were able to work things out with her though."

"Me too, I think she was just worried that I was forcing you into this."

"Please, if I had known I could get you to marry me so quickly I might have tried to get you pregnant sooner." He teased with a Jake signature smirk.

I smacked him playfully on the arm, "you're terrible Jake."

"Yeah but you love me anyway. So what do you want to do today Bella?"

"I don't know, wait a minute. Today's Monday!"

"Yeah so?"

"You should have been at school two hours ago and my first class is already half over."

"Missing one day won't kill us besides we have an excuse. We have a wedding to plan for next month."

"Yeah I suppose you're right, but are you sure Billy won't be mad at you?"

"Nah, he doesn't get mad about things like that."

"Ok then we play hooky today, but you're going to school tomorrow and I'll call my professor to get any reading assignments this afternoon."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well cliff diving is obviously out so is riding the bikes, can't risk crashing. How about we drive into Port Angeles and catch a matinee and get an early dinner. We can also go by the wedding store there to get some ideas, although I think I might like to do a traditional Quileute wedding ceremony."

'You'd really like that Bella?"

"Yeah I thought Sam and Emily's ceremony was beautiful and I think it's important to you to honor your people's traditions. Am I right?"

"Yes, but I didn't want you to miss out on something you wanted."

"Well then I guess it's decided then, we'll have a traditional ceremony so no stopping in the wedding store. We can get a cake from the bakery here in town or we can get Emily to make one. But back to my original idea about going to a movie and dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun let me just call Billy to let him know where I'm at."

"While you are doing that I'm going to write a note for Charlie and finish getting ready."

Five minutes later we were on our way to La Push so we could pick up Jake's car since it got way better gas mileage than my beast of a truck. When we pulled in front of the familiar red house Billy came outside followed by Emily.

"Hey you two." Billy called, "I thought you were going into PA?"

"We are we're just getting my car instead of driving that gas guzzler there."

"Well that makes sense. Have fun." Billy called before rolling back inside, followed by Jake to find his car keys leaving Emily and me on the porch. As soon as the door closed Emily broke into a huge smile and gave me a quick hug.

"I guess Sam told you our news."

"Actually Sam didn't, he just told me that I should come see you, so I came over here figuring you'd be here sooner or later. It was the soon to be proud grandpa that spilled the beans." Emily said grinning.

"Billy told you? Wow didn't expect that, I kinda had the feeling he wasn't thrilled about this."

"Well he isn't exactly happy that you two aren't married but he's thrilled he's going to be a grandpa, that Jake is happy and that you will finally be family, not that he hasn't thought of you as family since you were a baby."

"Yeah I know what you mean I think that's the part Charlie likes best too." We both laughed, men could be so funny.

"So anyway, I know you and Jake have plans already for today but I would like to invite just the two of you over for dinner with me and Sam sometime soon. Just whenever is good for you."

"Whenever what is good for us?" Jake asked coming back outside at that moment.

"Emily wants the two of us to come over for dinner whenever is good for us." I replied to his question as he pulled me into his arms.

"Well we have plans for today but how about tomorrow night? Is that good for you Bella?"

"Yeah that's fine by me."

"Well then tomorrow it is, Jake you can come over after school and Bella you can come anytime you want. See you tomorrow and congratulations." Emily said before getting into her car.

"You ready to go now?" Jake asked.

'Just waiting on you babe."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok I just want to point out one thing, Claire makes an appearance in this chapter, however in my story she is the same age as the other imprints. I'm sorry but having a wolf imprint on a child is just distrubing on soooo many levels.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

The trip into PA was uneventful. We did some window shopping, getting ideas on what we would need for the baby. We decided we were going have to talk to Billy about maybe turning Jake's room into the nursery and Jake and me taking over the twin's room since they never came home and it is a lot bigger than Jake's room. Jake said we wouldn't have to buy a crib because as soon as Billy found out that I was pregnant he got to work on making on. I can't wait to see it, Billy's carvings are all so realistic, he's the one that taught Jake how to do it, although Jake is better at smaller things like the wolf charm he made me than Billy is.

The dinner at Emily and Sam's however wasn't uneventful. The reason they wanted us to come over was actually two reasons. The first being that our baby wasn't going to be the only pack baby in the near future, it turns out Emily is pregnant too, in fact our babies are due within days of each other. The guys have a pool going on which baby will be born first. The other reason that Sam wanted us to come over was because he wanted to talk to Jake about stepping up and becoming Alpha. Sam would still be in the pack but as beta.

After some serious consideration, Jake decided that it was time for him to step up on a couple of conditions. One being that Billy would stay Chief of the tribe until Jake was at least twenty one if not longer, Jake knew he was not ready to lead the whole tribe and two that Sam stay on the council. Jake would handle the pack responsibilities if Sam would still handle that. Jake said between doing as much mechanic work as he could find, patrols, school, and taking care of Billy he just didn't think he had time to handle the council too. Sam agreed with that condition as long as Jake stayed in school.

The only person who seemed to have a problem with Jake stepping up as Alpha was Paul. Not that he wanted to be alpha, just Paul hates to take orders from anybody, but he especially hates to take orders from someone younger than him, even if it is only a few months younger. Paul had only just turned 18. But there really isn't much he can do about it besides being his normal ass self.

Now our wedding is just two weeks away. Unfortunately we had to change our plans, we couldn't have a completely traditional Quileute ceremony because I wasn't a member of the tribe and would never be one even after marrying Jake, because I'm white. Now our children as long as they are born on tribal land will be accepted into the tribe. Jake said that once he becomes chief he would try to get me accepted into the tribe but I told him that I didn't want any special favoritism just because of him, if its tribal law not to accept whites into the tribe than we would have to accept it.

So seeing how our wedding plans have changed, we decided to just have a simple wedding on first beach near our spot. We decided that the girls, Emily, Kim, Leah (yes I know, I was surprised she agreed to be a part of it too), Angela, Rachel (who was coming just for the wedding), and Claire would all wear simple sun dresses and no shoes. The boys the whole wolf pack of course would all be in jeans and a plain button up white shirt that they would probably leave mostly unbuttoned, not that any of the girls would complain and of course they would be barefooted as well. Billy being the chief of the tribe would be performing the ceremony and Charlie would give me away. So everything was basically planned out I just wanted to make sure the location I wanted would work so I went down to first beach to check it out.

What I found on the beach however shocked me. Angela Webber was sitting on the old driftwood log that Jake and I had claimed as our own just absolutely bawling her eyes out. Just didn't even acknowledge my presence as I sat next to her and put my arm on her shoulder. She just turned into me and cried on my shoulder and neck. I just rubbed and patted her back and made soothing noises until she slowly stopped crying.

She finally pulled away and wiped at the tears still streaming down her face. 'Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to cry all over you." She said her voice thick with tears.

"It's alright Ang; I'm here for you any time you need a shoulder to cry on. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked concerned for my friend. She was supposed to be in Seattle at school. She was just going to come in the day before the wedding, but that didn't really concern me it was the fact that she was so emotionally distraught.

"I … I … I skipped class this morning. I was going to surprise Ben by waiting in his apartment for him, you know in bed. But I was the one that got a surprise. I used my key that he had given me and just let myself in. I heard noises coming from the back and figured it was just his roommate and his girl of the week, but as I walked towards Ben's room I realized the noises were coming from in there. I didn't want to look but I couldn't stop myself from opening the door. There was Ben and … and… Jessica of all people, they didn't even notice me at first. I couldn't move just stood there with my mouth hanging open. Then when they finally noticed me, Ben didn't even try to apologize; he got mad that I came into his apartment without his permission when I was supposed to be in class."

"Ang I'm so sorry. Ben was a complete jerk and Jessica has always been a bitch. But I never thought she would do that to a friend." I said still rubbing her back.

"What am I going to do Bella? I thought he was the one, how could he do this to me?" Angela asked the tears starting up all over again.

"I don't know how he could do that to you Ang. But I know this he's not worth it, if he rather screw around with Jessica instead of cherishing you, he doesn't deserve you. So for starters what you're going to do is come back with me to Billy's house, were going to get you freshened up and then you are going to go to the bonfire the pack is having tonight. And then tomorrow me and you are going to have a girls day out." I said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

Once we returned to Jake and Billy's house I showed Angela to the bathroom and then went to get some clothes out of the twin's old room for her to wear. I had already pretty much moved in over here so almost all my clothes were here. But since Angela is a good five inches taller than me I had to find a pair of old jeans belonging to one of the twins for her to wear.

While she was taking a shower I explained to Jake and Billy what happened. Neither one had a problem with Angela attended the bonfire especially considering she already knows all the legends and knows they are true.

"Hey Jake you know what we should do?" I asked after I explained the situation.

"What?"

"We should make sure we introduce her to Embry. Those two would be perfect for each other."

"I don't know Bells. I mean I'm sure they would hit it off if Embry could get over his awkwardness around girls but what would happen if they started dating and then Em imprinted on someone else?"

"She'd get her heartbroken again. But who's to say that Embry won't imprint on her or god forbid Paul! Seth is the only other one who doesn't have an imprint but he's too young for her." I replied, shuddering at the thought of the La Push player imprinting on my best friend.

"Well it could be worse Bells, Paul could always imprint on Rachel. Just think he'd be your brother in law if he did that." Jake teased.

"Jacob Black don't you even joke about that! I do not want that boy as my son in law!" Billy called from the kitchen earning snickers from me and Jake.

It wasn't long after that that Angela joined us looking much better after showering. She still looked heartbroken but at least she didn't look like she'd been through the wringer anymore. An hour later we all headed down to the beach. Seth having arrived to help Jake get Billy down there.

I made quick work of introducing Ang to all the people she hadn't met, which was pretty much everybody besides Sam, Emily, Billy, and Seth and his mother Sue. She hit it off real quick with Claire and Kim. Jared liked her because Kim did; the same could be said of Quil. Seth flirted with her like a little puppy. Leah was actually nice to her shocking everybody. Paul was his usual self, which meant he was a complete ass and was constantly making sexual suggestions, but at least he didn't imprint on her. The only one missing was Embry but he would be showing up when he finished his patrol, Seth would be taking over for him.

The pack had just finished eating the massive amounts of food that had been made, Emily made sure that Embry had some saved off to the side, the elders got ready to tell the legends. I snuggled down in between Jake's legs and Ang settled in next to me. As the others were getting situated Seth left to be replaced by Embry. I waved him over so I could introduce him.

"Hey Em I want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Angela Webber. Ang this is Embry Call." I introduce the two. Angela looked up to smile shyly at the handsome boy but the moment her eyes met his I heard her gasp. I looked up and Embry was just staring at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Did he just?" I whispered to Jake.

"Yeah he did." Jake whispered back grinning.

The rest of the pack all just howled with laughter when they realized what just happened but the newly imprinted couple was completely oblivious to the noise. Jake finally had to force Embry to break eye contact with Angela and sit down. He took the spot next to Jake behind Angela copying mine and Jake's position.

The legends started and when the legend of imprinting was told, I could see Angela's eyes widening as she realized what the hell had happened between her and Embry. I was thrilled by this development; I knew they were perfect for each other. Angela however started hyperventilating. Embry had to pull her aside and explain that just because he imprinted on her does not mean they have to jump right into a romantic relationship. The wolf has to be whatever the imprint needs and right now all Angela needed was a friend. Angela calmed down after that, but I knew it wouldn't be long until their relationship went from friends to more.

The next day after the bonfire we had our girls' day and decided to make it a complete girl's day by inviting Emily, Kim, Claire, and Rachel who had showed up while we were all at the bonfire. We had to be careful what we said around Rachel because she didn't know about the wolves, which I thought was pretty dumb to keep her in the dark considering her dad was the damn chief of the tribe and her brother was the alpha of the pack, but it wasn't my decision to make or secret to tell.

After a fun filled day doing nothing but girl stuff we returned to the res and the Black house to come upon an impromptu pack meeting. The guys made it look like they were just watching a movie because of Rachel.

"Hey girls you're back early." Jake said from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah but I figured you boys would be getting hungry what with me and Emily being gone." I teased them.

"Is Bella cooking?" Paul called coming out of the kitchen at that moment with what appeared to be a box of spaghetti noodles and a can of tomato sauce.

"I don't know Paul is that a good thing?" I asked teasing him.

"I will be your salve forever if you'll feed me." Paul said back with a wink causing all the guys and girls to laugh.

"Well I guess you haven't change at all Paul Lahote, you'll still do anything for food." Rachel said making her presence known at that moment.

Paul smirked that sexy ass smirk of his before making eye contact with her. The smirk vanishing in an instant.

"Oh Fuck No!" Jake called jumping to his feet.

"Jake man you know I couldn't help it." Paul said holding up his hands and backing away from a now shaking Jake.

"OUTSIDE NOW!" Sam shouted at the two his voice still holding the commanding tone even though he was no longer alpha.

Paul bolted out the back door followed closely by Jake who phased before he even cleared the porch. Paul phasing in a second to defend himself, the rest of the wolves quickly following the two wolves to try and split the fight up. Us girls just looked at each other and over at Rachel who just shrugged her shoulders and moved into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

"Uh Rach aren't you going to say anything?" I asked hesitantly.

"What did you really think I didn't know about the wolves? Please, my dad is the fucking chief of the tribe of course I knew about the legends and one look at Jake last night and I knew that the legends were true." Rachel said over her shoulder at one.

"Aren't you at least curious as to what that was about?" Leah asked the only wolf who didn't go outside.

"If I had to guess I would say that Paul imprinted on me and my baby brother isn't the least bit happy about the so called player of La Push now claims his sister as mate." Rachel replied with a grin.

"You're taking this a lot better than the rest of us besides Bella did." Kim said at that moment.

"well I have a little confession to make, I used to well I wouldn't say date because Paul doesn't date, I reckon you could say we were Fuck buddies before I left for college, and I'll just say this if I had to be an imprint to a wolf I'm glad its Paul because that boy can make a girl scream without even taking off her clothes." Rachel replied causing me and Angela to blush furiously. Emily and Kim just looked slightly uncomfortable but Leah just laughed out right.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." Leah replied. I could already imagine the torment that Jake was going to be in.

At that moment the boys came back in Jake looked like he was still ready to kill someone, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Seth were all still snickering. Sam just looked like Sam and Paul was smirking like he had heard every word spoken which just made me realize he probably had.

If I thought Jake had reacted badly to Paul imprinting on Rachel, Billy was worse. He threatened to shoot Paul with a tranquilizer gun while he was in wolf form and then take him to a vet to be neutered. The guys howled with laughter over that one while Jake mumbled something about just biting them off and saving the trip. Paul wasn't fazed by it in the least. But Billy did say the one good thing about Paul imprinting on Rachel was it meant that Rachel would be moving back to La Push, but considering that me and Jake had already moved into her old room and were in the process of turning his old room into a nursery it meant she wouldn't be living there. Right now Jake was sleeping on the couch and Rachel was sharing the room with me. Paul said she could always come live with him since he had a house all to himself. We knew that would be exactly what would happen. Rachel was just as much of a horn dog as Paul was apparently if half the stories she told me about her college days were true, if all of them were true I would say she was worse than Paul.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was asked by one reviewer how old Rachel is. Well I think she was a year older than Bella in the books so that make her about 20 right. And in my story Paul is 18 so Rachel is two years older than Paul the same as Bella is two years older than Jake. Does that clear up any confusion?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny for once. The perfect day to get married on the beach. I had stayed over at Kim's house the night before the wedding so Jake wouldn't see me before hand, so now I find myself sitting in front of Kim's Vanity while her, Angela, Rachel, and Emily all argue about how they should do my hair and makeup. In the end I just told them to pull it back from my face but leave it hanging loose. Jake likes it when I wear my hair down. And as far as makeup went I went with the bare minimum, I never was one for it.

After almost two hours of torture we were all ready for the wedding. Angela was my maid of honor and the rest of the imprints were bridesmaids; they would all be escorted by their wolf. The girls all looked lovely in their pale yellow sundresses. My dress was knee length with a fitted bodice in a peach color. I didn't think I should being wearing white considering I was pregnant with Jake's baby since white traditionally meant pure, that being the case though I doubt there are many brides nowadays that should be wearing white.

The ceremony was completely different than the one I had with Edward, this was my choices, my likes. Simple with nothing but close family and friends. The vows were the traditional ones but Jake said his with such love it brought tears to my eyes. When I said mine Jake had tears streaming down his face. There was no hesitation on either of our parts. There was no doubt there would be no objections. And this time I wasn't secretly hoping in the back of my mind that someone would object like I had been with Edward. It was perfect and I have to say this, the pack looked good in their jeans and white shirts with only like three of the buttons done up, seriously what is the point of covering up bodies that look that damn good. But I only had eyes for my Jake, my personal sun.

After the ceremony we had a reception at the council hall and then a bonfire for the pack and imprints to celebrate their Alpha getting married. When that was over Jake took me to a small hunting lodge that Harry Clearwater had own that was now Seth's for our wedding night. We weren't going on a honeymoon because one we couldn't afford to, and two Jake's duty to the pack and his tribe prevented us from really going anywhere any way. But our wedding night in that lodge was perfect anyway, who needs to go to some remote island in the middle of nowhere.

After our wedding we settled into a routine of things. I was still going to classes in PA and Jake was still in school. Emily, Angela, Kim, and I had decided that after we finished our college courses we would open up a diner in La Push. So I was taking a culinary class, Angela was doing accounting and Kim was taking a business degree. Emily was taking the culinary class with me; between the two of us we should be able to put together an outstanding menu.

Life had been going good for me and Jake and our friends and family. Charlie and Sue Clearwater had started dating and have officially moved in together. Dad put his house up for sale and is staying on the res. He's always liked it here more anyway. Since he is no longer living in Forks he retired from the force and is now the chief of police in la push. Embry and Angela have gotten really close and we expect Embry to be proposing any day now even though it's only been a few months since they met. Rachel and Paul live together and "Fuck like bunnies" according to Jared who usually patrols with Paul and is constantly being waylaid with Paul's memories. Jake refuses to patrol with Paul because he does not want to see his sister like that.

I'm now around eight months pregnant and feel like a beached whale. Jake is constantly touching and rubbing my stomach. He thinks I'm breathtaking, his words not mine. We are actually alone in the house tonight for a change, Billy is over at Dad and Sue's watching the game and the pack have been threatened with double patrols for a month if they show up to bother us tonight. And no tonight is not a special occasion we just haven't been alone in over a month and we need some couple time.

So now I find myself sitting on the couch leaning against Jake's warm chest his arms around me hands resting on my tummy. He's nuzzling my neck and the mark he placed there on our wedding night, our imprint is completely sealed now.

"Hey Bells I was thinking if the baby is a girl can we name her after my mother?" Jake asked.

"Well I did tell Rosalie that I would name a girl Heather but I never said it had to be the first girl or their first name for that matter. How about if it's a girl we call her Sarah Heather Black."

"That could work but we'd call her Sarah and not Heather right?" Jake asked his tone hopeful.

"Yeah, we'd call her Sarah. What about for a boy?"

"We could always name him after our dads make the old men happy." Jacob replied the laughter rumbling in his chest.

"William Charles or Charles William? And would we call him Billy or Charlie or Willy?" I asked the last one causing Jake to bark out a laugh.

"Hell no Bells we are not naming our child Willy, can you imagine all the jokes and shit Paul and the guys could come up with for that!" Jake chuckled out.

"Ok so what do we call him if it's a boy?" I asked shaking my head at the perverted group of friends we have.

"Charles William and we can call him CJ."

"CJ?" I asked confused how he got that nickname.

"Charlie Junior, CJ that way there is no confusion."

"That could work."

We continued to sit there cuddling and discussing baby things when all of a sudden Jake stiffen before springing to his feet and tucking me behind him just before the door slammed open the hinges breaking in the process.

The person or I should say vampire who just literally barged in looked completely wild and I almost didn't recognize her.

"Alice?" I say hesitantly

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!" Jake bellowed.

"They're coming." Alice said

"Who?" Jake and I asked together.

"The Volturi"

OH SHIT! I thought before I passed out into Jake's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the shit is about to hit the fan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

When I came to a few seconds later there were two snarling wolves in naked human form pinning Alice to the wall. Alice was looking wide eyed and terrified.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE LEECH?" Paul screamed out at Alice, his arm across her throat in a bar hold.

"We should kill you now. You've broken the treaty just by coming here." Embry stated in a slightly calmer tone.

"If you mutts would let me go, I'll explain." Alice replied her tone scathe.

"Let her go, she won't hurt anybody." Jake ordered the two still naked wolves that I couldn't help but admire. I mean Jake is hot and all but damn he doesn't have anything on Paul! And Embry wasn't bad to look at too. Jake seemed to notice my distraction because he also ordered them to put clothes on. Damn him.

"Alright explain pixie." Jake demanded.

"The Volturi are coming." She said.

"Who the fuck are the Volturi?' Paul asked after slipping on his shorts.

"The Volturi are basically the vampire royalty. They make the laws that all vampires must live by." Alice explained.

"Why are they coming here?" Embry asked.

"To kill Bella and the wolves." Alice stated watching me for my reaction. I didn't react I already knew why they were coming.

"Why now?" I asked quietly in the stunned silence. "You told me it'd be a years before they ever came to see if I'd been turn. You even thought that it could be a hundred years. Why now, why?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Bells?" Jake asked completely confused.

"When Bella went to Italy to save Edward. The Volturi were going to kill her. We have one major rule; don't let humans know about us. But because I showed a vision I had of Bella being one of us they let her live, but it was under the assumption that she would eventually become one of us. When they were here after the newborn fight they gave us a warning because she was still human. Now they are coming to deal with her themselves and the wolves." Alice explained.

"But why now Alice?" I asked yet again.

"I had a vision. I saw you in a great deal of pain, it's the first one I've had since you chose Jacob. But I didn't get the full vision, I guess because Jacob came near you. Edward was going frantic because all he could see was you in pain and then nothing. He thought you had died. So I looked for Charlie and found him holding a little baby with Jake's skin coloring and your eyes. When he realized that you were going to give birth to Jacob's child he went insane. He still held out the hope that you would change your mind and go back to him. That Jacob would mess up and lose you. When he realized that Jacob fathered a child with you, he snapped. He went to the Volturi and told them that you wouldn't become a vampire and he told them about the wolves. But he made it seem like they were true werewolves, children of the moon, and not the shape shifters they actually are." Alice explained.

"What do you mean true werewolves?" Embry asked.

"True werewolves are controlled by the phases of the moon; they only change during the full moon. They have no control over themselves when they are in that form, they are extremely dangerous and they pass their infection on through biting. Your ability to transform into wolves is a genetic thing, you can't infect people with it, and you have control over your phasing and are completely aware of your actions in wolf form. True werewolves have been eradicated by the Volturi, they think you are the same and will destroy you." Alice explained quickly.

"But Alice, the reason I was going to be killed was because I'm human. But since I was always destined to be Jake's mate, I would have learned about the vampires anyway and the pack aren't true werewolves. Is there any way that we can explain this to them and not have to worry about a fight?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can't see past the wolves to know the outcome of the battle. I do know that my family is alive afterwards and we have decided to fight with you. But I can't see you, but again I can't see past the wolves so I don't know what is going to happen." Alice said.

"So the rest of your family is going to fight with us against these Volturi and your brother?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Edward has crossed the line. We will defend you and your pack. The others will be here by tomorrow; jasper is waiting for me at the treaty line. He said if any of you want to train he will be happy to help. The Volturi are nothing like the vamps you are used to fighting. They are the oldest among our kind and most have special powers." Alice explained.

"How many are coming and when?" Paul always the strategist asked.

"The three leaders and probably about ten of their guard. Aro can read minds through a single touch, he can hear every thought you have ever had, Marcus can see relationships between two people, Jane can paralyze you in pain with a single glance, and her twin brother can cut off all your senses leaving you defenseless. They also have a tracker that can find anybody anywhere because he tracks their minds; I think Bella is the only one he can't track. If fact Bella is immune to all their powers except for Marcus because his deals with emotions like jasper, who also can affect Bella and me. Her mind is a shield to them. They will be here in three days."

"Paul gather the rest of the pack, Embry I want you to escort the pixie back to the treaty line. Once everybody is gathered will meet you there." Jake ordered.

Within seconds the two wolves and one vampire were gone. Leaving me shaking in Jake's arms. "What are we going to do Jake?" I cried.

"It will be ok Bells, I'll protect you. The pack won't let anything happen to you." Jake assured me.

"Jake the Volturi are incredibly powerful, that one vampire could cut all of your senses off and then slaughter the whole pack at the same time!" I cried.

"Bells you have to trust me, everything is going to be fine. Hopefully we will be able to make them see reason, if not we will fight them and protect you. I won't let them hurt you." Jake stated.

"Jake I'm not worried about me; I'm scared to death that I'm going to lose you, that I'm going to lose friends because I was a stupid idiot going after a suicidal vampire!" I cried.

"It will be okay." Jake soothed.

A few minutes later the rest of the pack was outside our home. Jake phased to quickly catch them up and then lowered down to his stomach so I could climb on his back, then we all took off for the treaty line to make plans to defend against the Volturi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

Jasper and Alice were waiting at the treaty line along with Embry. The rest of the pack came to a stop in a circle around me and Jake. Jake lowered himself to the ground so I could get off. As soon as I was on the ground he phased back and pulled his shorts on. The rest of the wolves stayed phased, the Cullen's maybe somewhat allies to the pack but that doesn't mean that the wolves trust them.

Jasper quickly got to work explaining everything he knew about the Volturi. This fight would be nothing like the fight with the newborns; it was quite possible that we would all be slaughter. The fact that Alice can see her family safe after the fight does little to assure the wolves that we will survive. The rest of the Cullen's arrived some hours later and the real training began. Carlisle knew more about the Volturi than any of his children did considering the fact he lived among them for some time, but he never practiced their ways.

We spent the next days at the Cullen house preparing for the upcoming battle. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all pampered me silly. Jasper had also called in some reinforcements from his old friend Peter and his mate. The Denali clan joined us as well. I was surprised that these vampires would fight to protect not only me but a pack of wolves as well, especially the same wolves that had destroyed Laurent who was the mate of one of the Denali clan.

Alice told me they aren't necessarily there to fight for me or the wolves, the fact that the Cullen's are fighting for us is the reason they are there. They will protect the Cullen's because they are considered extended family. That made more sense to me. I was still worried though that even with the reinforcements, it wouldn't be enough. I just knew we were going to lose people if not be completely wiped out. I was so worried about this that I pulled Carlisle aside to have a whispered conversation with him even though we were far enough away that the pack and other vamps shouldn't be able to hear us I still whispered.

"What's the matter Bella?" Carlisle asked his voice as kind as always.

"I need you to make a promise to me."

"Alright what do you need me to promise?" he asked slightly amused.

"If something should happen to me, I need you to make sure my baby lives. Do whatever you have to do to get the baby out and get it breathing. If Jake doesn't make it either, take the baby to Charlie and Billy. I need to know that our child will survive even if we don't." I said tears falling down my face.

Carlisle pulled me into a hug, "You're not going to die Bella, we won't let anything happen to you or the wolves, but I swear if for some reason we lose you, I will do whatever I can to save your baby. I promise your baby will live."

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered before pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"You don't need to thank me Bella; you are and always will be a part of this family. We will do anything to protect you and your family." Carlisle whispered before we returned to the rest of the vamps and the wolves. Jake looking at me like he knew what I had asked Carlisle.

The day of the what we hoped wouldn't turn into a bloodbath arrived. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Sam, and Paul all stood in the front. The rest of the Cullen's and their allies stood behind and to the right of them, the wolves behind and to the left. And me I was dead center between the three lead vamps and wolves. I had my hand in Jake's fur to try and keep calm. Jasper was sending waves of calm at me and it still wasn't helping. Emmett had one of his big meaty arms around my shoulder anchoring me. I was surrounded by family and friends that were willing to die to protect me and those I love. I just hoped it would be enough.

It was like every horror movie there is when the Volturi arrived on the scene. A mist just seemed to magically appear. I had the vague thought pop into my head that perhaps one of their vamp powers was to create spooky atmospheres to make their prey, enemies, or whatever nervous.

I could see Aro, Marcus, and Caius as they appeared flanked by the sadistic Jane and her twin Alec to the right of the trio. Felix and Demetri were to the left. Behind them were six others. They were outnumbered by our group but it still would be a close match considering the powers that some of them had.

Carlisle stepped forward and greeted them like he was greeting old friends. I knew what he was doing he was trying to prevent a fight from ever starting.

"My friends welcome to our home." Carlisle said cheerfully.

"Carlisle my dear friend how nice it is of you to gather the ones we are here for." Aro said pleasantly.

"But why are you here for them my old friend?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella has not fulfilled her promise. She has not become one of us." Aro replied.

"Yes but the bases of that promise was because she knew about vampires. But you see young Bella was always destined to be the mate of one of the wolves. She would have found out about the existence of the vampires even then. Your reasoning for her being turned is invalid." Carlisle argued.

"But what of the wolves themselves. You know we do not allow werewolves to exist. Yet here you stand allied with them." Aro countered.

"Do these wolves look like children of the moon? Look around the moon is not out, it's the middle of the day yet they are in wolf form. They are not true werewolves; they are shape shifters that take the form of wolves. They are not controlled by the phases of the moon. They control when they phase and have complete control of their actions in this form." Carlisle countered.

"How interesting. Edward what do you think." Aro said moving to reveal the one responsible for them being here in the first place.

"I do not know Aro, something strange is going on." Edward replied holding his hand out for Aro so he could read his thoughts.

"How intriguing. And you were able to read them before?" Aro asked the rest of us confused as to what he meant.

"Yes, Jacob in particular has a very loud mind." Edward replied.

The three leaders then huddled together and began speaking amongst themselves too low for my human ears but the way the others either hissed or growled set my nerves on edge. Then Aro told Alec now. I knew he was the one that could render everybody helpless at the same time.

I looked around and saw the panicked looks on the vampires' faces but the wolves just growled as some of the guard came forward to deal with us while we were supposed to be helpless. They were in for a surprise when the wolves attacked. The first one they went for was Alec so the vamps could fight with us. Esme and Rosalie surrounded me protecting me. Everything was happening so fast I wasn't sure who had taken Alec's head but then Jane focused her gaze on Jake and nothing happened. I saw her eyes widen in shock just before Jake took her head. Their two biggest weapons were gone. The fighting was intense, but none of the vamp powers seemed to work on the wolves. I couldn't understand it at all, how were they immune to them?

The fighting stopped when the only vamps standing beside our allies were the three leaders and Edward. I could hear all of them muttering that they didn't understand how their powers had been useless on the wolves. The shield power I had was not a common gift.

"Would you care to hear my theory?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

Everybody turned to look at him. Carlisle held his hand out to me; I took it my eyebrows knitting in confusion. He moved my hair showing the mark Jake had given me after we had married. "Do you see this mark? It is the mark of Bella's mate, the alpha of the pack. His mind, body, and soul are linked to Bella through this mark, which means he is linked into her shielding power. When the wolves are in wolf form they share a mind link. I believe that as Alpha Jake shares Bella's shield with his pack."

"They are even more dangerous than we thought brothers we must destroy them." I heard Caius seethe.

The wolves all growled and my vampire friends and family hissed. "That really would not be wise. We are outnumbered greatly. Even with the rest of our guard we would be at a disadvantage, they just destroyed the most powerful out of us. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. We will leave the wolves and young Isabella in peace." Aro told his brothers.

Edward screamed, "No! She is not that filthy mutt's mate. She is mine! And I aim to have her."

He moved so fast I never saw him coming, one minute he was standing next to the trio and then he was inches away from me. A scream of terror tore from my throat. I was about to die and I knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

It had all happened so fast. He was standing there one minute and the next he was within inches from me and then he wasn't. I felt a cold body shove me out of the way just before Jake's huge russet colored wolf launched at Edward. Since Jake's mind was blocked to him, Edward never saw him coming. In under a second the man I thought I had loved enough to become one of them for had his head ripped off. But Jake wasn't done; he wanted to make sure there was no way Edward would be put back together.

After Edward's body had been shredded and added to the growing pile of vampire parts already on fire. The wolves phased back and got dressed. I was surprised they would do that with the Volturi there but then I realized at some point in all that they had vanished. I hoped they would stay gone. Jake came over to me and offered me a hand up.

I grinned as I took it and he pulled me to my feet only for me to double over as a pain ripped through my body.

"CARLISLE! HELP!" Jake shouted over the sounded noise of his pack brothers as they were worried for me.

Carlisle pushed through the wolves to reach my side where Jake had lowered me back to the ground. He quickly examined me.

"We need to get her inside now. The placenta has separated from her uterine wall. If I don't operate now we will lose Bella and the baby." Carlisle said as he quickly gathered me into his arms.

The next thing I was aware of was being placed on a cold table. I was in pain, I couldn't focus. I tried to find Jake and I couldn't. His name kept spilling from my mouth pleadingly. I needed my sun, I needed my Jacob.

I felt a warm hand engulf my freezing one. "It's alright Bells I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Jake whispered in my ear.

"The baby Jake what about the baby?" I asked tears falling down my face.

"Everything will be fine Bells; Carlisle is doing everything he can." Jake said his voiced strained as a mask was placed over my face. Everything became cloudy and my eyes shut on their own.

When I came back around I was groggy and in a lot of pain. But at least I knew I was alive, I went to move my hand to touch my stomach but I found it engulf in a large warm one. I opened my eyes and looked around. Jake had his head laying on the bed near my hand that was being held in his. Charlie was sitting in a chair by the window, I realized at that moment I wasn't at the Cullen house anymore I was in the hospital. I looked down and saw that my baby bump was gone. My heart rate increased as I started panicking over whether or not Carlisle had saved my baby as the events came crashing back to me.

My rapid heartbeat set the monitors off waking Jake and my dad up and causing the nurse to rush in followed by Carlisle.

"Bells calm down honey." Jake whispered as he soothed my hair.

"The baby." I managed to croak out.

Jake got his trademark smile on his face as he answered, "The baby is just fine."

"You have a healthy baby boy, Isabella. Seven pounds and 8 ounces, 22 inches long. I think he's going to take after his father." Carlisle added with a smile.

I looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"I meant what I said Bella you are and always will be family. Now that you are awake there is someone who wants to meet you." Carlisle said as he moved away to reveal the nurse holding my newborn son.

As he was placed in my arms, I felt a tear roll down my face. "He's beautiful." I whispered.

"He looks like his mother." Jake replied.

"He looks like you both." Dad said from his spot beside me looking down at his grandson.

"Well don't hog him I wanna see my grandboy too." Billy said as he was pushed through the doorway by Embry who was grinning.

"Everybody and I do mean everybody is in the lobby waiting to meet the newest Black." Embry said.

"And that includes my family." Carlisle added.

"What is his name?" The nurse asked.

"Charles William Black, but we are going to call him CJ." Jake said grinning at our dads.

"CJ? Why CJ?" Embry asked.

'Charlie Junior." I said.

Both dads appeared to be dumbstruck by the fact that we named our son after them; they even had tears in their eyes. Carlisle eventually had to run people out of my room because I needed my rest. When I was released two days later the pack and the Cullen's had a baby shower/bonfire to welcome the newest member of the pack. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all spent way too much money on baby things but their excuse was they never would get the chance to do it for themselves so they were entitled to spoil my baby.

We were further shocked when Carlisle and Esme gave us an envelope with a check in an ungodly amount of money. There was no way we were going to accept it, but then they said that the money had come from Edward's personal accounts. They thought it only right that we be given that money for the hardship that we had been through because of him. We still could not keep all of that for ourselves so we set up scholarship funds for res kids to go to college. We gave every member of the pack a large chunk of it, since they had no real way of earning income. We also used some of the funds to add on and remodel Billy's house. Basically we built a handicap accessible apartment just for Billy onto the main house and we took over the rest of it. We kept some for our personal use and to put back for our children.

Jake, Quil, and Embry used some to start repair shop. Sam, Jared, and Paul used some to expand Sam's construction business. And the diner that me and Emily talked about was now opened and doing great. Any of the wolves that wanted to go to college got the opportunity with the money as well.

The reminder of the money was put into an account to better living conditions in and around La Push. I kinda found it funny that Edward's money went to make things better for the wolf pack and the people of La Push, the very people he could not stand. I guess Karma really does go around. I've been married to Jake for five years now and am pregnant with twin girls this time. I will be keeping my promise to Rosalie and name one of them Heather, even if it is just the middle name. There has been a day that has gone by that I haven't thanked my lucky stars that Jake showed up at my wedding to Edward when he did, that he was able to end the illusion I had found myself under. I don't regret and never will regret choosing Jacob in the end. He was the natural path my life should have taken from the very beginning, and I expect we will live a long and happy natural life together.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know the end was kinda lame but I wrote this like two or three years ago after reading that awful fourth book. But I hope that ya'll enjoyed Jake getting a happy ending even if I didn't do that great of a job with it.**


End file.
